To Be a Malfoy
by julezz30
Summary: Draco's life is turned upside down when his parents are found dead. HGDM. Pre HBP. Full summary inside. R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The beginning**

* * *

**_Summary: Draco Malfoy is your average pureblood prat who enjoys making other 'lesser' people's lifes hell. But is that really his choice? When his parents die he is forced into muggle orphanage. He can finally be himself, not who his father forces him to be. As he goes back to Hogwarts, mysteries are revealed. And who is the mysterious new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor? What is her secrets? Read to find out!!!!!!_**

* * *

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and everything that you can find in the Harry Potter books belongs to J.K. Rowling.

_A.N. Okay this is the first chapter, just the starter... It gets better! Anyways enjoy and review!!!!!!_

* * *

It was the heat that woke him up. His room was large one with tall french windows on the East side of the Malfoy Manor. He woke up with sun rays warming his pale pointed face. As he opened his cold grey eyes the brightness of it blinded him. He slowly got up from his silk green sheets to stretch. Guessing by the heat it could be around midday. He grinned to himself at the realization: Great, no school ,no classes and best of all: No Potter.Plus he had the whole manor to himself as his both father and mother left few days ago for some "business" matters but he didn't know when they'd be back but he wasn't worried, they were always fine so far. He put on his black jeans and a shirt and pulled plain ( When a Malfoy said plain he meant the best of kind ) black robes on. He decided that he would go to the library to have breakfast while reading through some of his school books for the next year. 

As soon as he got there a house elf appeared with his breakfast- eggs benedict with bacon carried on a silver tray bearing the Malfoy crest. Draco was halfway through the breakfast concentrating on his Potions book that he didn't hear the door bell ringing. Even if he did hear it he wouldn't bother because he knew one of the house elves would get the door. Seconds later Binky or whatever his name was appeared to announce the guest. Draco waved him off and stood up just as a very formal-looking, middle-aged man walked into the room. "Good afternoon Mr. Malfoy, I'm Thompson and I'm from the Ministry..."

This made Draco lift an eyebrow in wonder what would Ministry want from him- "I'm very sorry to have some very unfortunate news. I'm afraid that your parents have been found dead." Draco disbelievingly stared at the man not knowing whether to believe him. They just stood string at each other silently, then the man spoke up: "I'm very sorry about your loss. There is one more issue that I have to inform you about. Because you are not of age until December next year it is illegal for you to live on your own and therefore until you come of age you will have to live at an orphanage." At this Draco spoke up "What do you mean, I own this house, I'm a Malfoy ! I can't and I won't just go to an orphanage, you understand?" Thompson replied: "Like I said I'm sorry mister Malfoy, that's the law, as you do not have any living relatives other than the Lestranges whom as you know are in Azkaban, you will have to stay at an orphanage." Malfoy was too shocked to ask more about his property " Hey but there is no wizard orphanage that I know of, where am I going?" "There isn't a wizarding orphanage, you will have to stay in muggle one. Your transport will be arranged after the funeral. I must be on my way now, you will hear from us again. Goodday." With that Thompson apparated leaving stunned Draco behind still standing in the library.

Draco was the last person standing next to his parents' graves. Even though it was the summer it was surprisingly cold and windy. The heavy grey clouds floating across the sky were reflecting how Draco was feeling on the inside, the battle between clouds and sun, just like grief about his mother's death and oblivion about his father's. They've never had real Father-Son relationship but when Lucius joined The Dark Lord once more Draco ignored his father and he couldn't care less about ehat he gets into while serving Voldemort. Draco didn't know how long he'd been standing over his mother's grave lost in thought. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to face fatherly looking man. "Mr. Malfoy I'm Stanley I will be escorting you to your new home." Draco silently nodded and with one last look towards his mother's grave he left.

Stanley drove a red muggle car which has been magicaly expanded to fit Draco's belongings. He couldn't take too much because he didn't know if there would be enough room in the orphanage and he couldn't take the obviously magical things other than his school books and of course his broomstick, there were some things he just couldn't leave behind. Draco was sitting in the front seat and thankfully Stanley didn't try to make a conversation because Draco was lost in deep thought.

After about half and hour of drive through London they reached the place. It was a old looking four storey house with a large simple sign that read "Welestley's Place" in large bold letters. Draco was surprised that the name didn't give away the fact that the place was in fact an orphanage. He got out of the car to get his trunk and the family- now his owl Eliot. He reached the door which Stanley already opened for him and followed him through into a large hall where an elderly lady was already waiting for them. "Hello there, I'm Doris Welestley and I run this place. You must be Draco."She smiled welcomingly at Draco who couldn't help but smile back. Doris Welestley was looked around sixty years old, she wore pale blue flowery dress with little cardigan. Her grey hair was pulled back into a bun. She had very prominent black eyebrows which dominated her aged face.

That night Draco couldn't sleep. He was in his new room, he looked around at the blank walls, his bags still in the corner waiting to be unpacked, and the dark crimson curtains. He wasn't surprised the least that he couldn't sleep with everything that happened that day. He tried not to think about his parents but it was hard when he knew that they weren't in the room next to his anymore and that his mother won't be asking him about his plans for the day at the breakfast. A tear ran down his cheek. He didn't wipe it off, he didn't need to, there was no one to see him crying in the darkness. He tried to occupy his mind with a thoughts about his new home, there were other kids that he can make friends with. No more loneliness for an only child. He didn't have to worry about who he is supposed to be friends with or not, and the best of all he could be himself. At Hogwarts he was expected to be a Malfoy, he was supposed to hate muggleborns and couldn't just be a carefree teenager. Here, no one gave a rat's tail about who is a Malfoy or what is he supposed to be. With this final thought Draco finally fell fast asleep.

* * *

_A.N: Hi everyone I'm writting my second story this one is going to be a bit longer... well I know that the chappie is kind of short and boring but I'll write the next one soon. It might be a little slow to start off with, you know all that making friends and stuff but it'll get better, not gonna be a sad one I think, no suicide but I had to get rid of the parents to change the character a little. okays, review! tell me what you think!!!! xoxo julezz_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Making friends**

* * *

_A.N: can you believe my luck? I wrote about three_ _quarters of this chapter - it was a lot longer than this is but I'm gonna put the rest into the next chappie, and then guess what happens... My battery died and because my laptop wasn't upda__ted and some other crap was stuffed so i bloody well lost the whole thing. Arggh. Ah well I just have to write it again. Though the fact that it took me about four hours and that I actually quite liked it pissed me off. Shit happens. Ok onto the chap now.Oh and just by the way I'm changing the time so his sixth year wouldn't be 1998 or whenever it is supposed to be but in our time so that he would be sixth year this year - 2006. oh and it's the year that the hbp should be but it's completely different, no evil snape or draco_. 

Disclaimer: It all belongs to J.K Rowling. Though Danny, Jeremy, Brian, Logan, Zoe, Amber and Helen are mine! (mwahahaha)

* * *

Draco woke up very early the next morning. The whole home was still submerged in sleepy silence. Draco decided that it would be a good idea to unpack as he didn't feel like doing do yesterday. He laid out all his things on his unmade bed and started sorting all his muggle things from wizarding possesions. He locked all his wizarding things including his spellbooks, photographs, robes and his prized broomstick and even his wand as he didn't plan on using it inside his trunk which he moved into his wardrobe, while all the muggle things got its own place around the room because he didn't care if anyone saw it since it didn't look suspicious. 

By the time he was done with all the cleaning and unpacking the noise of people going to breakfast could be heard from his room. He didn't come out of his room because he didn't know how to get to wherever the breakfast was supposed to be- last night he went straight to his room to get away from Stanley and Mrs. Welestley so he only knew where his room was. When the commotion outside died down slightly there was a knock on his door.

A tall dark haired boy with green eyes stuck his head inside "Hey mate, I'm Danny. Um Mrs. Welestley told me that there's a new person here so I guess that's you. Did you have your breakfast yet?"

"I'm Draco, yea I'm the new guy. Nah, I don't really know where to go cause I just went straight to my room when I got here last night..." came Draco's reply.

" No worries I'll show you around" said Danny as he opened the door so Draco could come through. The house was four storeys high, on the third and fourth floors were the rooms, second floor had bathrooms on one side and play/ games rooms on other, it was where the kids came to relax after their meals and where they spent their spare time, there was chess, table tennis, cards, some beard games and medium sized library. The first floor was where the dinning room, the hall kitchens and Mrs. Welestley's rooms were.

Draco and Danny walked downstairs to the dinning room. It was a large room where thirteen tables that seated about eight people were. The two boys made their way towards one of the windows from the kitchen. It was used to pass the food through to the dinning room. One of the ladies in the kitchen smiled at Draco and passed him his bowl of porridge. He thanked her and smiled his first true smile in days.

Danny lead him towards a table far at the back away from Mrs Welestley and the other adults. Only six people were seated there. A tall tanned girl with long curly brown hair stood up to greet them " Hey I'm Helen, how you doing?" Draco smiled at her, she sat next to a blonde boy called Jeremy. There was a rather short fat boy called Logan, another boy called Brian and two other girls Amber who had thick, dark red hair and Zoe, she was tall, tanned girl with a short bob of blond highlighted hair. Danny introduced Draco who smiled at them and sat down on a free seat between Zoe and Helen. As Danny and Draco ate their breakfast the others were talking about the best way to sneak out of the house. In the end they agreed that the best and only way that no one knew about was through the window from the bathroom on the secon floor. The only problem was that they didn't have rope as Mrs. Welestley found it in Jeremy's room during a routine check and took it off him.

Draco knew that he could get one easily and he did want to get away from the home for a bit so he offered to get a rope. Jeremy asked him when he could have it and when Draco said it would take him about ten minutes so Helen suggested that they meet in about half an hour inside the bathroom that wasn't working. The group agreed and each went to their rooms to get ready.

Draco walked with Danny beacuse their rooms were next to each other. When they got there Draco shut his door and went straight to his trunk and got out his wand. He performed a useful little spell that he found in one of his father's books. It made his magic untrackable, that meant that not even the ministry would know that he performed underage magic. Draco cast the spell on his wand, which was emitting a faint glow now. His father doubtless used this spell before casting an unforgivable curse. Just the thought made Draco feel sick. Draco looked through his spellbooks, he found that tranfiguring an object into a rope would be a lot easier than conjuring one. He just managed to throw his books back into the trunk and stow hi s wand inside his jeans when a knock on his door came followed by Danny's loud voice: "Get your ass in gear Draco they're all waiting!"

Draco tied the rope around a toilet bowl and secured it with a quick spell. The group climed down though Logan with a little difficulity, they moved forward towards the high wooden fence with Jeremy and Brian in lead. Draco hung around the back and when no one was looking he charmed the rope to be invisible to anyone but the group. Jeremy counted down to the 13th plank which was the loose one and moved it aside so everyone could climb through. There was a little pathway leading through a bush, they followed it until they reached a high brick wall. They helped each other to climb over it.

It was a garden. An old place, it was unkept with weeds growing through the flowerbeds, unprunned fruit trees and ancient oaks. Draco gasped when he saw it, he never cared for nature but he couldn't deny the magic in this place, he didn't know if it was magic as he knew it or some hidden ancient magic, like that one in the Forbidden forest but he knew, this place had it's own charm.

The eight teenagers stayed there until it was almost time for dinner. They talked alot and got to know each other better, Draco enjoyed it, he finally had real friends, not like at Hogwarts where his only real friend that he could confide in was "the italian stallion" Blaise Zabini. Everyone else in the wizarding world was split into two groups, one was the group that sucked up to him because he was Malfoy or because he was rich the group included Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, Nott and pretty much all the Slytherins. The other group which included Potter, Weasley and pretty much all the Gryffindors just openly showed their dislike towards him.

Draco liked Danny because he was loud and outgoing always joking around, Logan was quite shy but he was always up for some fun. Jeremy was a natural leader always thinking logically, he went out with Helen, she like the other two girls was very pretty and outgoing, always up for fun. Zoe was confident she always got what she wanted, she and Brian were a couple, Brian was very good looking with his dark hair and blue eyes, for all Draco knew he could be Zabini's distant cousin. Brian was pretty quiet guy, he kept to himself, never talked much, though Zoe talked enough for both of them. He was ok but Draco prefered the louder types that kept him from remembering some minor details, like the fact that he was living in an orphanage, or that he was living there because his parents were murdered.  
Draco and others went to "their" garden every other day, the kids that lived in the home were only allowed out on special occasions but it was only for couple hours, the eight of them sneaked out quite often sometimes even on friday night to go to discos and parties. The only time they couldn't go out was when they were on "duty".

Each group of eight had chores they had to do. They took turns at helping in the kitchen. It went for three days when they'd have to wake up earlier to help to prepare the breakfast for around 100 people. After everyone had their breakfast they helped to wash up the dishes and went off to do whatever their hearts desire. Two hours before the lunch they were to come down to kitchens to help to prepare it, followed by washing the dishes and same with dinner.

It was the first real work Draco has ever done in his life, he was surprised to find that he actually enjoyed it. He liked cutting up stuff because it reminded him of potions. He surprised everyone that he was a quick to learn to cook and that he got good at it, he was teased a great deal about that, one of the motherly looking cooks has taught him great deal about "the art of cooking" as she liked to call it.

The first time the group had their chores since Draco came was about two weeks after he moved there. When he realized what date that was it struck him that it's only three weeks before the school starts. Many questions arose in his mind. Will I be able to come back? Does anyone, does Dumbledore know where I am? How will I get there? Does anyone know who murdered my parents?

Some answers were to be answered later and some were mean to stay unanswered.

_

* * *

_

_A.N: I hope you liked it, i already started on the next one, originally it was part of this chappie but it would be little too long. I'd love to put it in this one but i have to cut it up, the next one will still be at the orphanage and the next after that will be hogwarts hopefully.xoxo julezz_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All the credit goes to j.k. Rowling, she owns it all, im using her helpless characters to have my wicked way with them (mwhahahaha) , my plot though...

* * *

Chapter 3: Some answers?

Draco was in his room. So was the whole group, they had no chores or any work to do and because it was a weekday and the weather was pretty bad for summer they had resorted to staying indoors. Draco was lying down on the ground looking through some muggle magazines, next to him Danny who was sitting down watching Amber who was playing with her hair, looking bored. There was music playing, Danny brought his cd player so they could listen to some music - Panic at the Disco.( Draco found out soon about Danny's obsession with music, Danny loved listenning to music on his player that he got from the girls last christmas, Panic was his most favourite music, Draco actually really liked the music, it made him feel free). Helen and Jeremy were lying on his bed talking and Zoe and Brian were sitting down on the ground leaning onto the bed. Logan was sitting in corner reading an old well-worn book called Voyage.

After a while Amber got bored with playing with her hair and caught Zoe and Helen's eye. Draco didn't see her repeatedly looking from them to him... Zoe and Helen soon caught on. Both came to him from each side and pulled him up each taking his arm. Amber came from behind grinning wickedly. Draco was little confused, they moved him towards the door, he looked at the guys who were smirking at him. He got no answer to his questioning look, instead they cracked up knowing what was about to happen to him... They have all been through it. He shot them last glare before being moved out of the door.

Girls took him into what must have been Amber's room because he has already been inside Zoe and Helen's. He was surprised to see that everything was some shade of green, not pink or some other dreadfull colour. He has been sat down in front of a mirror. Zoe went back to the door and locked it, putting the key safely into her pocket.

"What the...?" Draco attempted

"Should we tell him?" Asked Zoe looking at Helen and Amber in turn.

"I guess, I mean the fact that guys knew what we are up to was torturous enough for him" Amber answered with a frown.

" So... Draco... You're the lucky one to be chosen for a complete make-over" Helen stated with a sweet smile.

" I what? I don't need make-over, what's wrong with my look?" He frowned

"Well technically there is nothing wrong, but it's kind of getting old.." Zoe explained

" But, But" Draco pouted "Girls at my school like it"

"Drakey, do all the girls wear very thick glasses?" Amber asked innocently

"Not all of the... Wait a second! Are you making fun of me!" At this the girls burst out laughing at which Draco frowned and made a pout which made them laugh even harder. He finally gave in: "Fine then do whatever you want, but don't expect me to be happy about it".

Zoe got her things she'd need sorted and started on his hair, during the year she had a job as a trainee/ assistant hairdresser as she was doing a course for it. In Amber and Helen's opinion she was really pretty good. Both their haircuts were her work and they were both stylish and suited them well.

The girls already decided what they'd do about Draco's look. They turned his chair away from the mirror and Zoe got started. First she put a dark brown hair dye in his hair and left it for about half an hour, she knew that it might take a while to work on his almost white blonde hair. After what seemed to be ages, which they spent by making up stories about Mrs. Welestley's personal life, they lead him into the bathroom where Zoe could rinse the dye out. When she was done they walked him back where Zoe finally got started on the actual hair cut. Draco's hair was actually quite long but one would never guess as he always slicked it back which made it seem much shorter.

Zoe had attacked his locks with scissors while Amber and Helen watched while trying to distract Draco from noticing the colour of the cut-off hair ( they had told him it would only be several shades darker - wicked women). She was very skilled and soon she was done, meanwhile Helen took out the bag with his primary outfit, black slightly tight jeans, black shirt with a Panic at the Disco print which thay knew Danny would be jealous of.

They told him to get changed while waiting outside, when he came out their jaws fell down, He looked great. Better than great, he used to look great, now he looked... awesome? astonishing? unbelieveably good? HOT! He had a bit of an emo fringe, dark hair that was falling aroun his face- the front bit little longer, his black outfit fit him perfectly showing off his great build. The dark hair made his grey eyes look quite light while making it stand out.

He smirked at their reactions, thinking about girls at Hogwarts.. One girl in particular... His thoughts started revolving around her - until he was rudely ( right) interupted by Amber who gave him a hug telling him that he looked awesome. They moved him in front of mirror. When he looked at himself his reaction was similar to theirs. He did look good. He wasn't vain or anything but that was the truth. "He didn't look like himself anymore. Come to think of it he didn't look like Malfoy anymore...

"Wow girls, I give you all the credit"

"Well you'd better, cause it cost us alot of resources, planning and time" smirked Helen.

"You look great, ok I admit you looked good before-" this made Draco smirk"- but the whole emo look suits you, plus it goes with your taste of music" said Amber flush creeping up her cheeks.

"Thanks, I owe you." Draco smiled at them all.

It was a week before the end of holiday. Draco was eagerly awaiting for his Hogwarts letter, he let his eagle-like owl out over night, hoping that he might go to Hogwarts or somwhere and get him some news of the wizading world. None so far. He was enjoying himself with his friends, they talked about the schools that they are going to go to. He said that he used to go to a private school but he didn't know what was going to happen now.

Four days to go... Dammit when are they going to write to him! Bloody Dumbledore, he could at least contact him...

Only three more days, three days, eleven hours and 28 minutes. 27 now. Suddently there is a crash as a large handsome tawny owl flew into his closed window. He rushed across the room, opening it and pulling the large owl inside. It had a letter, it wasn't one with a Hogwarts crest on it though. _What the?_ thought Draco, _that sure as hell looks like one of the school owls,_ he untied the letter and gave the owl a treat. Ripping the envelope open he recognised the neat sloping writting, it was Dumbledore's

_**Dear Draco,  
I will be arriving to your current home at 5pm today to sort everything out with Mrs. Welestley. I will see you later, I will see you when I arrive. Have a good day **_

_** Dumbledore**_

_Oh thank God_. Draco was so relieved, he'll go back to Hogwarts. _Dumbledore can sort out anything_. He was rather rude on some previous occasions which Draco regretted now that Dumbledore was helping him out, he never really thought anything bad about Dumbledore, but he just had to do what father said.

_It's 3.p.m. God why am I so nervous, I mean Dumbledore can sort out anything. Ok just two more hours to go.. Ah well I'll go to see Danny to get my mind off it..._

Danny was sitting on his bed looking through the same magazines they were reading "that fatefull night" when girls gave him the make-over, he was listening to Fall out Boy. Awesome music, Draco loved it, he reminded himself to get a discman when he goes back to Hogwarts...

Danny looked up and eyed his Panic shirt enviously and then he smiled and patted his bed, "Come you can sit here even though you dare to wear that shirt" he smiled. Draco smiled back "You know that you want it, I know you want it, why won't you just take it? I know that I shouldn't give a gift but how about I buy you one?" He really didn't want anyone to envy anything he had, he was through with that as much as he was through with all the prejudice, "inferiority" and all the stupid things that came with the Malfoy name. He'd had enough.

Danny refused once again, he'd love to have a shirt like that, he was crazy about anything to do with Panic, and Fall out boy come to think of it, but he couldn't let Draco buy it for him, Draco got it for a special occasion - he got a good shirt when they gave him a make-over too. He had no idea where they got money for it. And Amber... Ahh Amber, she was "nice"... He could never tell her though.

Draco sighed when Danny said no once again, _I mean what's the deal it's just a shirt..._

Five more minutes, Draco didn't think that he could take the tension, he didn't doubt that Dumbledore would come, but he just couldn't help it... What if...

_It's time, ten more seconds and Dumbledore will be late... **Crack** I guess that's him,_ Draco got off his bed and looked out of his window into a garden where Dumbledore was standing, wearing a dark blue suit. it didn't suit him at all, Dumbledore was a wizard through and through. Robes looked the best on him.. Draco stopped his train of thought his mind finally processed the information..

_DUMBLEDORE IS HERE!_

Draco sprinted down the stairs into the garden, well actually he didn't get that far he ran into Dumbledore who just stepped through the doorway.

"What a pleasant surprise Draco, I didn't expect to see you until I talk to Mrs. Welestley." Dumbledore said helping Draco off the floor.

"Thank you sir, I... er.. I was wondering about some things, I didn't know if I'd be able to go back, you know how I'm living here..." Draco looked down, little sad, embarassed and something that Dumbledore couldn't really figure out, maybe it was sorry...

"Not to worry m'boy. I'll sort everything out. You'll be just fine. It will all go back to normal" Dumbledore said cheerfully

At that Draco looked up and then his gaze fell back down "Well that's the thing sir, nothing will be normal, I don't really want it to be. I ... Well I used to be a complete ass, I never had any real friends at Hogwarts, friends is all I have left now... if you understand" Draco mumbled the last bit.

Dumbledore gazed at him with his twinkling blue eyes, Draco felt as if he could see right through him. Then Dumbledore understood, "I think I have a solution for that. I shall go and talk to Mrs. Welestley now and when I sort everything out I will discuss this matter with you. Good day for now" with that Dumbledore walked past towards the office.

Draco was in his room waiting for Dumbledore to finish with Mrs. Welestley, Amber and Zoe came in to check on him but they figured- possibly from the look on his face that he was in no mood to talk. Amber came over and gave him a hug and with a last glance back she left. Dumbledore was taking ages, it was already dark outside and he still hasn't sent for him. Draco was getting little impatient and little worried. Maybe he's just making a small talk, God knows he's good at that..

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Draco's face fell slightly when he saw Danny, he never thought he'd be disappointed to see him.

"Hey Draco, the old guy that came this afternoon wants to talk to you... He's in the hall"

"Oh great, thanks. See you" Draco yelled back as he set off down to the hall.

Dumbledore was there in his blue suit, his eyes twinkling, sitting down on one of those armchairs that Doris kept there. Draco went over and he stood up. "Good evening Draco, how nice of you to join me."

Oh God why does he never get to the point "Good evening Headmaster" He replied politely

" Oh of course, you shall be coming back to Hogwarts, I have bought you your books." He took a parcel size of a matchbox and after checking that no one is around - unshrunk it.

"Thank you sir, but what about the issue we talked about earlier?" Draco couldn't contain himself anymore.

Maybe he would find out what he could do, Dumbledore knew everything after all.

* * *

_A.N: I know how stupid cutting it here. I just wanted to post it, the next one will either be short and finnish this one off properly or it will be a long one which will include the Hogwarts Express... Most likely the longer one cause I'm getting bored slightly, I'll post it tomorrow I promise, I finish early at school so I'll be onto it... Okey Dokey. xoxo julez,_

_P.S please review (im getting old ain't I? ;-)_


	4. Chapter 4

_A.N: I know it took awhile... But I have ...(something something something)... that I needed for this chappie. ok so here we go.._

**Chapter four: All I needed to know**

* * *

Disclaimer: H.P is not mine.

* * *

Draco and Dumbledore were in the hall of "Welestley's place. Dumbledore had already talked to Mrs. Welestley's explaining that Draco had a place in his school, that his parents had already paid in advance for his studies. This was the main reason Doris didn't mind Draco going there.

Draco waited for Dumbledore to answer his question, he was so very impatient that he could scream in frustration, waiting.. Instead he sat down on a seat across from his headmaster. Dumbledore looked serious, there was still the twinkle in his eyes though. Draco didn't like it, he didn't trust the twinkle. The older man finally looked at Draco and replied: "I believe that the reason you are unsure about coming to Hogwarts because you are ashamed of your father, your name, perhaps little angry about the prejudice, "the code of behaviour" that comes with the name. Am I correct?" He looked at Draco from behind his half moon glasses.

"I guess you're right sir. I don't want to be a Malfoy anymore. I want to be myself, I don't want to pretend anymore. I just can't, my father was the perfect Malfoy and look where he landed himself, not only himself but also mother, I don't want to end up like him." Draco said this while looking at the floor. Slightly thoughtfull but also something else, ashamed perhaps.

Dumbledore didn't answer for a few minutes, he seemed to be thinking over this information that Draco gave him. He knew that he could help Draco, he wasn't sure that he'd like the idea. The only way to find out is to talk about it.

"Draco, I have noticed you look different.. If I didn't know better I would almost think you were someone else." Draco had no idea what Dumbledore was getting at. He simply waited for the wizard to continue.

"I think that we could change your name, obviously have a story behind why a new sixth year came to Hogwarts.. That way you could be someone else- I mean yourself instead of a Malfoy. If you come to school as a "new" person you can meet the people all over again, learn from your previous mistakes, you will get your chance to be who you really are."

Draco finally understood. He still didn't answer. Dumbledore looked at his thoughtfull face wondering... " What do you say, this is the only possible way that allows you to have another chance at Hogwarts. I don't think that anyone will recognise the "new" you."

"I believe that is a good idea Headmaster. I think I could do that. So what should be the story behind this?" Draco looked at the older man with respect, awaiting an answer.

" Well first of all we have to find a new name that you can use. I think that Dagen or we could use Dakarai for your first name, and Leblanc for your last name. You surely understand the reason I have chosen a french name, I think that the best explanation of why a sixth year was admitted to Hogwarts. You can stick to the fact that your parents passed away, and you used to go to Beauxbatons but you had to move to your living family or caregiver of a kind, I will leave the details to you."

Draco thought about this for a few minutes and after deciding that it is brilliant he didn't hesitate to say so " That is brilliant Proffesor. Okay Dakarai soundskindoflike my real name but I think that it doesn't sound very French, so I think I'd go for the Dagen."

Dumbledore smiled to himself wondering at Draco's enthusiasm. He really did change alot. Maybe he really wanted another chance at being himself. Dumbledore wasn't sure when he first talked to Draco. He was certainly different. Dumbledore believed in giving people second chences but he was always little suspicious at the start. Draco had already assured him. He could see it in Draco's eyes. They weren't cold anymore. They looked sad and sorry. He knew that he couldtrust Draco.

Dumbledore got up to his feet and answered " Now that's sorted I had better be on my way." He smiled at Draco. " Oh and.. I almost forgot.." he took a Hogwarts letter out of his pocket. He waved his wand over it and handed it to Draco. " That is your Hogwarts letter Mr. Leblanc" He smiled at Draco, his eyes twinkling, then he turned and with a loud 'pop' he was gone.  
As Draco made his way to his room he couldn't get his mind off the strange conversation Dumbledore and he just had. It seemed like Dumbledore knew everything before he even said it. Draco could feel strange happiness inside his chest. It reminded him of when he first flew on his broomstick.

Draco finally reached his room. When he entered he was quite surprised to see everyone waiting for him. He grinned at them and lifted a questioning eyebrow. "What's up?"

"Danny told us about that guy who wanted to talk to you.. What did he want?" to Draco's surprise it was Brian who spoke. He looked slightly worried.

" Oi, don't worry guys. That 'guy' is the Headmaster at my school. He is an absolute genius. He came here to talk Mr. Welestley into letting me go to my school. That's a really good news, other than the fact that it's a boarding school. " Draco stopped smiling when he got to the boarding school part. He realized that it meant that he would be away from his friends...

The group looked at each other. He could see that they were sad about the fact. They started getting up to leave but Draco leaned an the door not letting anyone out. " Don't be sad. You know I have to go to that school. I can't really explain, though one of the main reasons is that my mum wanted me to go there and I want to do that because of her" that obviously wasn't the main reason but it was one of the few that he could tell his muggle friends about.

They all stopped and looked at him. Amber came over and gave him a hug, watched by a jealous Danny. She whispered in his ear " It's ok Draco, we just don't want you to go." Zoe took it as a cue and came over saying " Come on guys group hug!" Everyone followed her, Danny rather close to Amber.

When they let him go Draco thought he should say something to make them, - and himself, feel better. " I'm sorry, but I promise I'll come on Christmas holiday and whenever I can. Ok?"

" Ahh man we were hoping to get rid off you for good!" joked Jeremy.

Helen smacked him for that comment, which made Draco laugh.

They talked for a while- until angry Mrs. Welestley came to yell at them " DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS? EVERYONE ELSE IS TRYING TO SLEEP! YOU SHOULD BE IN YOUR BEDS, NOT EVEN MENTIONING GIRLS HERE AT THIS HOUR OF THE NIGHT. GO TO YOUR ROOMS NOW!"

Everyone did as they were told saying quick goodbyes.

Draco didn't go straight to bed. He still had the letter Dumbledore gave him. He wanted to have a look at it. There were three days of holiday left and he still didn't buy any text books for the sixth year... He took the thick yellow envelope out of his pocket and looked at it. It seemed rather thicker than normally...

* * *

_A.N I know it took me a while, but i'm really hoping I'll have the next one soon. I know that it's what I said last time, but I was really busy. I'll just post this one and start on the next one._

_By the way the names have meaning. Dakarai is egytian and it means "happiness" and it is also used in Zimbabwe and it means "happy"... Hmmm wonder why Draco didn't choose that one.. Daeg, Dagen, or Daegen is Irish, or Gaelic (old lango that people used to use there- I think it's originally from celts..) and it means "black- haired" ... Hm how does that suit...? everytime you change your hair colour you change your name... and the lastname "leblanc" was the only french name that I could find that I liked, It means "white" (refering to the skin colour) I know.. bad bad, mixing french and irish... hope you enjoyed this one.. some anwers aye_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five: Say Goodbye**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: H.P not mine.

_A.N: Just posted chapter four. Like I promised I started writting this one. I know I used some rather drastic stuff like changing his hair... and name.. but i had to.. You'll see why... Ok. here we go.. Oh.. I know that I always end in such stupid place but I just can't help it... ;-)_

* * *

Draco sat down on his bed, holding his Hogwarts letter in his hand. He was slightly nervous for some reason, he noticed that the letter was thicker than normally.Draco looked down at the address on his letter. It read:

_Mr D. Leblanc The room upstairs Welestley's Place 13 Howe Street London_

Draco was surprised, he realized that he didn't even know the address of the place where he lived for almost a month. He shook his head and finally opened the letter. Five pieces of parchment fell out. One of them was the usual one that told him that the first term begins on 1 September, and that The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross at eleven o'clock. There was his ticket for The Hogwarts Express, also a list of books he needed.

The fourth bit of parchment were his O.W.L results. Instead of Hogwarts Crest there was one with two golden wands, crossed, each emitting three golden stars. The title underneath didn't say _"Hogwarts"._ Instead there was _"Beauxbatons"_ written in elegant golden letters. Draco stared at this in wonder until he realized that there were his actual O.W.L. results underneath.

_ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS_

_Pass Grades: Outstanding (O) Fail Grades: Poor (P)  
Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)  
Acceptable (A)Troll (T)_

_DAGEN LEBLANC HAS ACHIEVED:_

_ AncientRunes O_

_ Astronomy E _

_ Care of Magical CreaturesA _

_ Charms O _

_ Defence Against Dark Arts E _

_Divination D _

_Herbology E_

_ History of Magic A_

_ Potions O_

_ Transfiguration E_

Draco read the parchment a few times. Then he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He did pretty well he actually got three Outstandings. He knew he would fail Divination, he was never any good at it, he wondered why in the name of Merlin did he take the stupid subject anyway. He even passed History of Magic, and that in his opinion was the dullest subject ever. He was truly happy that he got an "O" in Ancient Runes. It was one of the hardest subjest he did. It was also the most fascinating one.

Draco put the parchment on his bedside table and instantly fell asleep.He woke what seemed to be an instant later. The bright sun rays woke him. He got off the bed, he was still fully dressed from the day before and it seemed that he slept on top of his blankets. Draco got clothes to change into and towel, as he was about to go to the bathrooms, his eyes fell on a piece of parchment he didn't notice before.

It was the fifth parchment from the Hogwarts letter, he was so happy about his OWL results last night that he forgot about the last one. He laid his clothes and towel down and picked up the letter.

It was from Dumbledore. It explained everything about his Beaubatons letter, he got in touch with Madame Maxime and asked her for a "little favour" and she agreed, transfering Draco's OWL's and all his records and sending them to Hogwarts. He now officially "came" from Beauxbatons. It also told him that he would have been a prefect this year also but because Draco Malfoy has left Hogwarts, he couldn't give a transfer student the badge, and also he didn't know what house he was going to be sorted into ( Draco didn't realize that he was to be re-sorted as a "new" student) so his badge would go to his old house mate Blaise Zabini.

Draco didn't mind. He didn't like being prefect anyway ( well that is a little far fetched, I mean who wouldn't like being able to walk around at night and not get in trouble for it, oh and the prefects bathroom...) Draco was glad because now he'd have more time to do whatever he wanted instead of doing rounds.. Supervising detentions and other boring responsibilities.

He finally set Dumbledore's letter down and went off to take shower.

Later Draco went down to breakfast. They had bacon and eggs as it was Saturday. Saturday... that meant he had to get his books today. There were only two days until he'd be going back to Hogwarts... He was overjoyed about that but he couldn't help being nervous. He felt like before he started his first year. Well it was like that, he would be getting sorted, making new friends, thank Merlin that he could do magic. When he first started he was extremely nervous that everyone could do all sorts of spells and he would be the only one who couldn't.

He sat down with the group away from the other tables. They all seemed down, they didn't even talk. That was normal for Brian but when Zoe didn't talk that was something. Possibly because it was end of holidays, he knew that they were also sad about him leaving. It made him strangely enough happy... It meant that they cared about him.

After the breakfast Draco excused himself and went to talk to Doris. He needed to go to Diagon Alley, he explained that he had to get his books and she surprisingly let him. He went straight away, he didn't even tell the group because he knew that thay would try to sneak out to go with him, he couldn't explain that he was a wizard...

Diagon Alley was as crowded as ever as Draco made his way to Gringotts to get some of his parents' gold. He got enough for his school supplies, new robes, some money to have for the school year and also he exchanged some for muggle money so he could buy some presents for the group before he left.

About an hour later Draco had everything he needed. He shrunk his shopping to fit in his pocket and went to Florean Fortescue's to get some chocolate fudge ( chocolate was his favourite;-) While he was sitting down he was thinking over what he should get for his friends so that they wouldn't forget him. He decided that he will get them something that they really like (like a cd for Danny, a book for Brian...) but he can put a spell on it so it doesn't get broken, stolen, lost and best of all that everytime they, play it, read it or use it for whatever it's supposed for, it will remind them of him.

Draco made his way into muggle London where he made a stop in a music store to buy Danny the new Panic at the Disco cd and also a Tshirt that Danny wanted so much( he bought himself some cds too including a discman.) Then he stopped in a book store where he got the daVinci Code book for Brian, he knew that he liked that kind of books, though Draco thought it was quite sad that muggles haven't figured it out, daVinci was a wizard and his clues for wizarding world were alot easier to figure out than the muggle ones.

Draco bought jewlery and some clothes and girly things for Helen, Amber and Zoe. His last two to buy were for Logan and Jeremy. He knew that they both were into Hot Rodds cars so he bought them a subscibtion of the magazine for a whole year. Finally he was satisfied with his selection. He caught a bus back to Howe Street.

The group didn't question Draco about where he has been for last few hours. They figured that they didn't want to make that last couple of days together that they had left uncomfortable. Instead they went to the games room and spent few hours playing pool, and table hockey.

Later that day thay gathered in Danny's messy room. Amber scolded him for the untidyness which made him blush slightly so he started cleaning up. That made everyone laugh, Jeremy laughed and said that Amber sure has him under control, that made Amber blush a little. Draco could see that she liked Danny about as much as he liked her. He made a promise to himself that he'd do something about that, he seriously didn't see how can the two of them be so blind.

Finally around one in the morning Danny kicked everyone out because he wanted to get some sleep. Draco went to bed reluctantly. It was the second to last day that he would be sleeping here. Finally with that last thought he fell asleep.

The next day was Sunday. It was a beautiful sunny day. After breakfast everyone went to "their" bathroom. They didn't have to talk about it, they just knew that it was what they wanted to do. Once they were outside the Welestley property they started talking again. He talked to everyone apart from Amber and Danny, deciding to take the faith in their own hands.

On the narrow path there was only room for two people to walk side by side. Helen and Logan were the first, followed by Zoe and Draco and behind them were Logan and Jeremy. The three pairs sped up slightly so that Danny and Amber would be left behind.

Logan chuckled to himself telling Zoe and Draco that Danny finally started talking to Amber. Helen and Brian didn't take the path on the left that would take them straight to the garden but the one on the right. Draco went there once, that one lead to garden also but it was rather longer, as in extra twenty minutes longer. He and Zoe smiled at each other knowing what Helen was on about... Giving Amber and Danny more time to talk...

When they finally reached their beloved Secret Garden half an hour later Amber and Danny appeared to be holding hands. Everyone shared a "secret" look and a grin, not asking any questions. It took the pair long enough.

They spent most of the day there just talking and joking around like they did when they first came here. It was as if nothing happened. Draco tried to be careless and happy but the thought of leaving kept coming from the back of his mind to 'haunt' him. He did and didn't want to leave. The seven teenagers that were sitting around him were like his family. Like tha family he didn't have.  
The next day Draco woke early. He had a feeling of being. As he opened his eyes he gave a start "What the blimin' hell is that?" he almost screamed. Everyone was standing around his bed. They were still in their pyjamas. His reaction made them laugh.

"We thought we'd make sure that you were awake, you told us that you have to catch a train at 11 o'clock so we wanted to make sure you're all ready" Brian said as the matter of fact. ( Draco was once again surprised at his talkativeness)

"Ah ok. That's great, I mean it's awesome, waking up to see seven people staring at you" Draco's hysterical voice was dripping with sarcasm.

That set Zoe off. She started giggling, "ok then we'll let you get changed and it looks like you haven't even packed yet so hurry, it's seven already."

Draco nodded, everyone cleared out of his room, only Danny staying behind. "Hey um.. Thanks mate for.. You know.. Setting me up with Amber." his face was flushed and he looked quite uncomfortable "how did you know that I liked her anyway?"he asked.

Draco lifted one thin eyebrow and smirked " Well to tell you the truth... Um.. Could you be any more obvious?" He laughed

Danny went pink but laughed with him "I guess not. Ok I'd better leave you to your packing" He left to join Amber who was waiting for him.

An hour later Draco made his way to breakfast, he was ready packed and everything. His owl Elliot was in his cage- Draco had set him free for the month so that it wouldn't look too suspicious. Elliot, being the smart owl he was came back this morning.

After breakfast Draco went back upstairs followed by everyone else. He wanted to give them his presents. He already charmed them, he guessed that it would be a little awkward but he could get over that. Hopefully so would his friends.

When they finally reached his room and everyone sat down he went to his closet to get his gifts. However he didn't get that far: "WHY THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU HAVE AN OWL HERE!" Jeremy screamed at top of his lungs, he jumped away from Elliot's cage.

Everyone looked a little surprised and bewildered. "Why have you never seen an owl before?" Draco laughed softly. He knew that he was in deep shit. Crap they will make him explain that one..

" Now really why do you have an owl, why is in a cage, and did you not know that Jeremy is scared of owls?" Helen asked. "Um I didn't, well it's a long story but the owl was my mum's favourite, you see she used to train them, she actually had them delivering letters to her friends. I had to leave the other ones but I couldn't get rid of Elliot. He was mum's" Draco decided to stick with the truth. Partly at least. He knew that they wouldn't question him keeping Elliot when he said that he was mum's. Plus he thought that he could maybe use him to owl them since they knew...

"Okay that is a little weird, where was it during the summer anyway?" Zoe asked

"Oh, I let him free because it would look little suspicious... But he's a smart boy so he came back this morning cause he knew that I'm off to the school." Draco grinned guiltily "So anyway, I could use him to send you guys letters, cause you know the school is in secret location, I know it sounds corny but it's cause there are few schools like mine and they are quite rival to each and so noone really knows the address, only that it's in North Scotland, that's the reason we take a train... So I'll send you Elliot with my letter and then you can just give him your letter and tell him that it's for me. He'll know where to find me.."

Seven pairs of eyes were on him only one seemed to understand - Elliot. Jeremy was watching Elliot from the other side of his room. Finally Danny spoke up. "Um that is a little weird but if the old guy was your headmaster I expect nothing less, that's ok I'll use your blimin' owl to send you letters. Others nodded with an exception of Jeremy. He was still eyeing Elliot suspiciously.

Draco grinned at him and went back to his closet, well he told them enough and they didn't get too worked up about it. He was happy, they accepted him even though he might have seemed a little weird. He whistled to himself while taking the bags out, He passed them their presents. Jeremy seemed to have completely forgotten about the owl he was talking excitedly to Logan.. Everyone was so busy looking at their gifts they seemed to have forgotten all about Draco.

Zoe was first to recover. She went to Draco and hugged him giving him a peck on his cheek. Amber and Helen followed doing the same. Guys simply shook his hand- Draco didn't think that he could take pecks from guys. The thought made him slightly nauseous.

Draco was sitting in a bus that would take him to King's Cross, he and his friends have said goodbyes. Mrs. Welestley hugged him telling him to behave and not to get himself in trouble, he went down to the kitchen to say his goodbye and to thank the ladies for the great food. Now he was on his way. He promised everyone to write and said that he'd see them on christmas.

The bus had finally stopped. He carried out his trunk and Elliot. As he came to barrier between 9 and 10 he thought: _Hogwarts... Here comes Dagen Leblanc. _

* * *

_A.N. Hope you liked it, quite long, I did spend a few hours ( like 4+) on it, amazing, on the same day as chappie 4. ok I guess i'll post it now.. So the next one is definitely hogwarts express and sorting. there will be few flashbacks ( I have already thought it through at work yesterday) I'm not going to school tomorow so I might write some more... that will be a chapter I will be looking forward to. **please review ( please please**) oh and by the way this chappie iss about twice as long as the one before...xoxox julezz_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six: The sorting, again...**

Disclaimer: H.P not mine.

* * *

As Draco picked up speed, racing towards the barrier, thought about him coming back to Hogwarts, he was so happy. He felt the familiar sensation as he went through seemingly solid brick wall. He ran straight into a commotion where all the Hogwarts students were saying their goodbyes, boarding onto The Hogwarts Express.

Draco had no reason to stand around as he had no one to say goodbye to. He still had about five minutes before the train would be departing. He lifted his trunk and Elliot's cege straight onto the train. He decided that he should get on now so he can get a compartment for himself. Draco sat down comfortably and pulled out a book he got himself: _Beauxbatons: A History_. He knew that as a transfer student he'd have to know something about "his" school. It was quite an interesting book he thought.

The train ride was quite uneventful. Draco saw few familiar faces walk past his compartment but no one paid him any attention as he wasn't Draco Malfoy anymore, he was Dagen Leblanc now. The lady with the food troley stopped and sold him some food, they had a nice little conversation, she was really a sweet person, he thought back with regret, he used to be so rude to her. Draco sighed at the thought. Now he could try to make up for his mistakes. He would have to make sure no one would recognise him though.

A few hours later thay finally reached Hogwarts. The sky was shades of pink caused by the early autumn sunset. He appreciated the view, as he made his way to one of the horseless carriages, he looked in front of it where the thestrals were supposed to be. He couldn't see them but he knew since last year when Hagrid told him about them in Care of Magical Creatures. He thought that even thought Hagrid was little weird and it was kind of hard to understand, was not such a bad teacher as he made him out to be. Yea, he wasn't happy when the bloody Hippogriff attacked him. He would never admit it to anyone but he just about peed his pants, I mean who wouldn't if a giant, winged monster attacked them!

Draco stepped into the carriage and shut the door, almost immediately the carriage set off, bumping and swaying in proccession. Draco tried not to think about anything as all the thoughts seemed to be revolving about one think... _The Sorting.  
_Draco had to admit that he kind of dreaded it. Draco was pulled out of his reverie by a sudden halt to his carriage.

He had finally reached Hogwarts. His stomach turned at the sight. He was very nervous as he stepped out of his carriage and set off towards the Entrance Hall. There a group of First-years were waiting looking quite nauseous (doubtless because they had to cross the lake on tiny boats. He was about to enter the Great Hall when none other than Minerva McGonnagal stopped him with her sharp voice "Hold it right there!"

Draco looked at her wondering what she was on about (he could be really thick at times). "You are Mr. Leblanc, am I correct?" she asked him in her very straight-forward manner.

"Er yes, that would be me." He grinned at her nervously. She gave him what he knew as a rare tight-lipped smile. "You will be sorted after the first years so if you please wait here until you turn."

Draco nodded and leaned against the wall, because for what he knew, he'd be here for awhile.

A few minutes later McGonnagal started calling the first years into The Great Hall. There were about twenty judging by the size of the group. One mousy-haired boy looked at him nervously, so Draco gave him an encouraging smile which surprisingly enough the boy returned.

The boy had long been called ( _"O'Brien Jessi"_) and sorted into _("Ravenclaw")._ Now the last girl with freckles and blond curls was called and Draco was left alone. _Waiting..._

Suddenly Dumbledore spoke up: " There is one more student to be sorted. Mr. Leblanc has been transferred from Beauxbatons to Hogwarts. He is one of the sixth-years. There has been a tragedy in his family so please treat him with respect." Draco stood there until Proffessor McGonnagal called " Leblanc Dagen" Draco pushed the door open and walked into a silent Great Hall. All the eyes were on him. ( The little boy Jessi waved at him from the Ravenclaw table, Draco smiled at him).

He looked up at the teachers' table. Dumbledore twinkled at him from behind his half moon spectacles. He walked towards Minerva who was standing next to the three legged stool, holding The Sorting Hat in her hands.

Draco sat down and placed The Hat on his dark locks. "_Hmmm, I know you... You have changed, but perhaps not so much, only I could see into your mind six years ago..."_

_Flashback_

_Draco looked placed the big patched hat on his sleek blond hair and waited.. "yes, another Malfoy I see... You could do well in Griffindor.. But you're like the other Malfoys I see.." Draco thought hard Let it be Slytherin or I'll learn a hex and make you change your mind ( father would kill me if I was Griffindor) " ahh, that is quite Slitherin-like, you want to prove yourself I see, well then it'd better be- SLYTHERIN!"_

_End of Flashback_

Draco listened to The Hat talking in his ear. _" Oh yes, I remember, you much like your father and his father could do better in other houses, you all went to Slytherin"_... _Wait what do you mean?_ Draco thought confused at what The Hat just said.._ " Oh none of the Malfoys were only good for Slytherin, your father, Lucius he would best suit Hufflepuff believe it or not. Oh yes he'd changed a lot... Always trying to live up to his father's expectations... And his father, your grandfather Caecelius he was to be a Ravenclaw..."_ Draco met his grandfather before he died... He was blind. A great setback for the ambitious Malfoy..."_ As far as I can remember- all the Malfoys were to be other than Slytherin, other than Thrasius. He was a true Slytherin."_ Draco remebered the name from the family tree. He was right on top.

He was the first Malfoy.

So that's how it was. All the Malfoys were pressured into Slytherin. By their family. Draco found the idea disgusting. His whole family turned out bad because of one loony that was dead for centuries. Draco just couldn't have that, he was the only luck enough to turn it around. If you could call the death of your parents luck. His mother would accept it. But Lucius was a whole another story...

"_ Hmm so I see **Dagen Leblanc**... You are brave and you would do anything for your friends... You would make a great Gryffindor.. But wait, you are loyal and just, much like your father used to be... a Hufflepuff perhaps? I can see you're smart also, I remember I considered you a Ravenclaw- worthy last time we spoke... A Slytherin perhaps? You did well as one, cunning, sly..."_ _Not Slytherin, Not Slytherin_ (A.N. Does this sound familiar? ;-)_ I can do better than that._ Draco thought. _"Not Slytherin you say? Right then it had better be-...!"_

------

* * *

_**A.N**. Heheheh how evil of me... I can't decide... I thought about one house but it would be too predictable... But we do know the characters well... so should I? or Should I not? I have to decide so I can start the next chappie... so... I expect looong reviews from great readers so they can help me to decide... please add a few reasons why or why not... Thanks see you soon ( depends on reviews mwahaha) xoxo julezz. hope you liked this one... I know it's short but I had to cut it here... sorreeeey_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven: What we have all been waiting for.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Yea yea, it belongs to Jo.

_A.N. Ok I didn't go to school just I can write this chappie. Not really, I forgot that we had a mufti day and I remembered when I was almost there so I went home to get changed but then I didn't feel like going, Anyway... I have to say that I enjoyed being plain evil last time... Well don't say you didn't expect it. I always ended a chapter when you were least expecting. I am happy though.. that it worked, so far I got 10 reviews just for the last two chapters... Thanks guys, now onto the story ( Im sure you just skipped this bit to see what house. ) one more thing, I slept on it and I decided what house, taking your reviews into consideration, remember that if you review I have more ideas,- i WAS gona put him in gryffindor but as Love Curse was first to say that it's waaay to predictable, I had to agree with them. Im sure there's heaps of stories with malfoy in griffindor but who would put him in hufflepuff (honestly who would! ;-) okay and please review or I promise to do something evil. lol_

* * *

"RAVENCLAW"

- Draco hesitantly lifted The Sorting Hat off his head and looked towards the middle right-hand side table, which had erupted into an aplause and cheers, both Gryffindor and Hufflepuff clapped politely.

Draco found himself grinning like a maniac. He was somehow relieved. The Hat scared the hell out of him by even considering Slytherin. He made his way to around the middle of the table where a few sixth years who were waving at him were. He sat down between Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil. Padma smiled at him and batted her eyelashes at him, while Anthony gave her a look which immediately stopped her.

"Hey I'm Anthony Goldstein.." he said shaking Draco's hand "... and this is my _girlfriend_ Padma" He put an emphasizing the word "girlfriend" while shooting her another look.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Dr- agen Leblanc" he smiled at the pair, trying to cover up for his almost- slip up. "So I guess you guys are sixth years. ... And Prefects" He said _pointing at Padma's chest_, she nodded and smiled at him.

They were cut off as Dumbledore stood up which silenced the entire hall immediately.

"To all our newcomers: Welcome! " His arms were streched as if he was trying to embrace them all "To our old hands- welcome back! Just a few words before we begin our feast: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" (_A.N. I just love that, he's a genius, I couldn't not have him to say it..)_

Dumbledore sat down, while everyone cheered and clapped. Draco laughed. Dumbledore was a genius but that change the fact that he was a bit mad.

As soon as Dumbledore sat down the golden plates filled with all kinds of delicious foods. Oh how Draco loved the start of term feast. All the food... Not that he didn't have enough food while he was staying in the home, but there the people had to actually prepare it.. Hmm wonder who prepared it here.He'd have to find out. Draco was sure that there would be some mention of the kitchens, or at least where they are in _Hogwarts: A History_.

Draco felt someone nudge him. It was Anthony, Padma was looking at him, giggling.

"Ah sorry, were you saying something? " Draco wasn't sure what that was about.

"Actually I was, mate you were totally out of it, I tried to get your attention for last five minutes... Um and are you aware that you were staring at _Ginny Weasley_?" He laughed with Padma while he pointed Ginny out for him.

Of course Draco knew who Ginny was. The Weaslette. She Weasel. He remembered her, who wouldn't if she put a marvelous Bat Boggey Hex on _you_. She was good. He did deserve it, making fun of her ex-boyfriend hitting on Hermione Granger. I mean really he had to have seriously bad taste...

Not that Ginny was bad, in fact she was very good looking, with her long red hair, brown eyes and a full figure...

Anthony appeared to be clicking his fingers in front of Draco's face. "Mate, you're doing it again. I know she is good looking..." Padma sent him a furious look and tried to hit him.. He ducked and continued "Maybe you should just eat something"

Draco noticed that he had a large pile of various sorts of food on his plate. He started making his way thorugh it, that much food would normally last him for about a week. His thoughts strayed back to the fateful day on Hogwarts Express when Ginny hexed the shit out of him.

He guessed that he shouldn't have insulted Hermione. _She wasn't thaaaa_- he stopped in midbite. He must be wrong. _That couldn't be Granger. No way. Yes way, what other person would sit between Potter and Weasley? No bloody way._

"You ok Dagen?" Padma had noticed. _Damn_ "Yea I'm fine I'm just trying to figure out who the people in our year are" he answered. Lame answer but least it explained his staring. "Oh I can show you, I'll start on the Gryffindor table then... All the sixth years are sitting around the middle" Yeah as if he didn't know the people he'd had classes with for past five years "Yea, I thought so" Obviously "The guy with the brownish hair whose tie looks weird -" _Longbottom_ "... is Neville Longbottom. He's a pretty nice guy, he hates Potions but it's no surprise as the teacher is Snape." _Hehe no wonder, Snape only likes people from his own house, - oh crap I'm NOT his house..._ "Gosh Snape is a nightmare. You will see though... The only two people who did well in his classes were Hermione Granger- she's the one sitting between the two guys, redhead is Ron Weasley, and the guy with the black hair and glasses is Harry Potter..." _Oh My God_. _Breathe Draco. Yes way Granger is blimmin' hot. Since when? Over the holiday? Or did whe always look that good? _"- the other person is Draco Malfoy," _Deep breath, just cause your name is mentioned_ "... he's Slytherin. He was quite good at Potions though I'm sure that Snape gace him good marks cause he was in his house." _Damn straight_

"Hey Anthony, where is Ferret-boy anyway" _I resent that_ "He wasn't in the prefect's carriage, Blaise Zabini was there. Wonder what happened.." Padma spoke to Anthony.

"No idea, they didn't say anything, he's not at the Slytherin table so I'd kind of think that he left the school,- though I mustn't get my hopes up" He grinned at Draco and Padma. " I mean they don't just take the badge from anyone just cause they're insufferable, I mean if that was the case Slytherin wouldn't have any prefects.."

_Hm. I guess I was a real arse. I will have to be nicer_.

"Zabini is not too bad. He's pretty quiet though. So unusual for a Slytherin not to insult you everytime they see you. He is rather good looking too" She stated laughing at the scowl on Anthony's face.

Their talk didn't last long as the remains of food disapeared and Dumbledore got up once again

"Now that we are well fed and watered..." Draco patted his rather full belly- he did eat all the food that he piled on his plate. " I would like to announce few start term notices. First years ought to know that the Forrest in the grounds is out of bounds to students- a few of our older students ought to know by now. Also Mr. Filch the caretaker has asked me to remind you all that magic, nor any of the Zonko, or Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes products are not permited in corridors between classes."

"I have the pleasure of welcoming the new Defence Against Dark Arts teacher Miss Callan Baine." He indicated towards a seat where a young woman with long black hair sat. There was round of polite, rather unenthusiastic aplause, she stood up and smiled.

When the young woman sat back down Dumbledore continued "Those wishing to play for their house Quidditch teams should give their names to their Heads of House as usual. We also need a new Quidditch commentator anyone interested should submit their name also." An excited talk started at the mention of quidditch.Dumbledore cleared his throat. He waited for a few seconds before continuing.

"And now... it's bedtime. Of you go...Chop chop." And with that everyone got up and started leaving. Draco watched the Slytherins leave through a doorway from the Entrance Hall that lead down into dungeons, and followed Anthony who was helping Padma to take the first-years to the Ravenclaw tower. They reached a painting of Rowena Ravenclaw herself. She was a handsome woman with dark skin, long dark brown hair, she was wearing a pointed hat which looked alot like the Sorting Hat, though it looked almost new._ It probably was The Sorting Hat_. Draco thought.

Anthony said the pasword clearly so that all the Ravenclaws around could hear: _Mens Mentis_. Rowena smiled at him and swung open. They walked through into a homey looking common room. Draco gasped at how much unlike the Slytherin common room it was. Here everything was decorated in blue, there were squashy armchairs, couches, few tables where homework could be done and stretching around three of the walls were shelves filled with books. And what books, Draco doubted that they even had these in the library. There were a few paintings on the remaining wall, and a fireplace. The other walls had three different doorways cut inside the shelves. One they just came through was on the left of the fireplace, the remaining two, Draco assumed were the dormitories.

Draco was quite stunned when he looked at the place, he stopped in his tracks, which wasn't a good idea- Draco felt someone bump into him. A blonde girl with rather large bulging eyes and weird bright orange earrings walked into him, knocking herself out. A few people laughed but most just ignored them after they saw Draco's glare towards those who laughed.

Draco crouched beside her, waiting for her to wake up. Finally she opened her eyes. She stared at him for a bit and then "What happened?" she asked.

"Um I stopped and you walked into me and got knocked out" Draco answered.

"Oh. That was just another Blibbering Humdinger, they always try to knock people out" she smiled at the completely confused Draco.

"Euhm. Ok. Well I'm Dagen just by the way." Draco said little uncertainly.

The girl tucked her wand behind her ear and shook his hand "I'm Luna Lovegood, nice to meet you" She stood up and walked towards the girls dormitories.

Someone tapped Draco's shoulder, he turned around to face Padma and Anthony, Padma had her hand in front of her mouth trying not to giggle. Anthony just laughed "So I see you've met Loony Lovegood. She's little ehem.. Different."

Draco nodded. He waited for Anthony who was saying a very non-verbal "goodnight" to Padma. Then the two boys set off up the spiral stairway to their dormitory. As soon as they got there, Draco spotted his trunk at the feet of one of the beds.

That night he was falling asleep, with his blue curtains surrounding his comfortable four poster bed, thinking about all the weird stuff that happened.. _Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley turning into hot girls, even Luna Lovegood- well she was fine as long as she was knocked out. She was a little weird. He would surely find out more interesting stuff that Slytherin would never know_. Draco chuckled. Next thing he knew he was asleep having a very strange dream...

* * *

_A.N. Well how did you like this chappie? I know it was pretty crap. I can't really write any witty lines... anyway, least you found out the lucky house that got our Dagen Leblanc. Feel free to criticise. Oh the italic bits are either improtant (like the password orITS DRACO'S THOUGHTS..By the way the blackmail sort of worked, i did get some reviews, though considering that about 40 ppl have read chapter six and only 6 (well done) reviewed... come on guys... I lurrve reading your reviews... anyway... yea so here is my next one. I don't think that i will write the next one tomorow but definitely by saturday.. i need to work on my other story.. anyway. i hope i'll hear from yous. byebye review. xoxo dont forget to review. julezz_

_p.s. oh yea and review_

_p.p.s. dont forget... ;-p_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight: Sweet life of Ravenclaws**

* * *

Disclaimer: Everything that doesn't belong to me belongs to Jo. Jessi is MINE!

_A.N. Hmm, I tried to write second chapter for my other story, Being Observed but I failed bad. I couldn't really so I guess it's sign from God to write this one. I actually have an idea for a oneshot come to think of it I might write it down... so yeah... see ya end of chappie cuz I will write another Note so yeah. _

* * *

When Draco woke up the next morning it was still dark. He turned and unsuccesfully tried to go back to sleep. After a while he gave up. Looking at his watch he found that it's 4.30 am. He couldn't go to sleep but he didn't want to wake anyone. After a while of lying motionlesly in his bed his stomach grumbled. That was an answer to his problems.

Draco dressed and made his way down to the kitchens. He's never been down there but he once overheard the Weasley twins telling Potter about it. He finally reached the corridor with paintings of food. He walked slowly, studying all the paintings, until he finally found the one with fruit bowl, he extended his index and tickled the pear, it started giggling and squirming until finally, the door handle appeared. He opened the door to see something running towards him.

It was a house elf with about twenty strange looking hats on. Draco recognised it as their old house elf, Bobbly, he was surprised when the creature hugged him around the middle. "Young Mister Malfoy. Dobby is so happy to see you." The elf squealed exitedly.

"Er hi Bo- Dobby. I didn't know you worked at Hogwarts." That was definitely weird. Why would the elf want to see him anyway..

"Yes Proffesor Dumbledore gave me job, I get one day off a month and even a pay!" Dobby was always so cheerful.

"Oh that's great... um" Draco wasn't sure what to say. Two years ago he would have never imagined that one day he would be in the Hogwarts kitchens at 4.30 in the morning talking to his old house elf.

"Oh would you like anything to eat sir? Dobby remembered that there was probably a reason why Draco came down there.

"Oh yes, if I could have some coffee and maybe some biscuits." Dobby nodded deligtedly and showed Draco a small table with two chairs.

Draco sat down. While he waited for Dobby he looked around, there were four large tables set up much like the house tables, they even had golden plates.. He saw a door to another room, it was slightly open, he could see a small bed with a house elf, obviously that was where they slept. Draco was pulled out of his reverie as Dobby brought him the biscuits and was attempting to shove one of them into Draco's closed mouth.

Draco took it from Dobby's hand and thanked him. Dobby sat down on the other chair, watching Draco eat.

"So how is Mistress Malfoy, sir?" Dobby asked, Narcissa was always good to him, only Lucius was cruel making Dobby punish himself for every little thing, Narcissa usually tried to prevent him from it.

Draco swallowed one bite of biscuit whole. He suddenly looked sad.

"Um, mum and father have been killed on holidays." Draco looked down, suddenly loosing his appetite.

Dobby's large green eyes looked tearful. "Poor mistress, I always said that he shouldn't mess with the Dark Lord. Why did no one listen." Draco patted Dobby's back awkwardly.

"Yea, you were right Dobby, um can I ask you a favour?" He only just realized it.

"Anything sir, I will do whatever you wish!" Dobby looked happy because he was needed again.

"Um, well... People don't call me Draco Malfoy anymore, I'm Dagen Leblanc now, you know I was really, well, not really nice and I wanted to start new... I got resorted and all" Draco ran his hand through his dark locks "... I'm Ravenclaw and all, so I wanted to ask you if, when I'm with other people, you could call me Dagen." Drako was looking at Dobby nervously.

"Anything Master... Dagen!" Dobby smiled happily.

With that Draco bid his goodbye and left. It was still at least two hours before breakfast so he decided that he should get his broom and get some fresh air.

Draco came back from the Quidditch pitch just before breakfast. He was feeling great. He shook off the feeling he had since Dobby reminded him about his mother. Now he was in high spirits, looking forward to his first day at his "new" school.

He went down to the breakfast and took his seat next to Padma. She smiled at him "Morning Dagen, so how did you sleep on your first night at your new school?"

"Great, how about you?" He completely forgot about the fact that he woke up at 4.30am. The things flying does to a person...

She was just about to answer when a dreamy voice spoke "May I sit here?" Draco looked up at Luna Lovegood. She was standing tall, wearing her butterbeer cork- necklace. She either didn't hear, or chose not to hear the giggling from girls sitting at the Hufflepuff table.

Draco answered before Padma could react. "Um sure, you can sit here Luna." He smiled at her, he knew her, she was the girl that walked into him yesterday. Padma closed her mouth. There was no smile on her face. She was looking weirdly from Draco to Luna. Draco went back to his breakfast completely ignoring her.

Luna sat down next to Draco, took out a _Quibbler_, and proceeded to eat and read at the same time.

"Ehm, so.. Luna what year are you?" Draco attempted a conversation.

"Fifth." Her answer was very short, she made it obvious that she doesn't want to talk.

Draco went back to his breakfast. He wondered where Anthony was. His question was answered when he walked into the hall and sat opposite them. "Hey Padma, Dagen and Luna?" He seemed little surprised to find her there. Draco wondered about it. _Why are people like that towards Luna?_ He was pulled out of his reverie by Professor Flitwick who was walking around, handing the Ravenclaws their timetables. He didn't notice him until he cleared his throat loudly, making Draco jump.

"Mr. Leblanc, there is your timetable if you have any questions about it do not hesitate to ask me about it"

He handed Draco his timetable. He had Potions first. _Good, a great start of the day_. He thought, then he realized that he wasn't Draco the Slytherin anymore. Crap. He glanced at Padma's and Anthony's, Padma didn't take potions anymore, but Anthony did so there would be someone he knew.

Suddenly someone nudged him. He turned to Padma. "Yea?" She giggled. Everyone around was getting up, walking to their lessons. He nodded and followed Anthony. "Dude you're always out of it, does that have anything to do with Luna, Hermione or Ginny?" He snickered when he mentioned Luna.

"Um I don't know. Why?" Draco answered. " Well for one thing, every time you're around them or see them you go all weird.I hope that your brain didn't get infested with Wrackspurt." Anthony said trying to keep his face straight.

"A what?" Draco frowned. _Whaton earthis Wrackspurt?_

"Wrackspurt. They're invisible things that float through your ears, making your brain go fuzzy. Luna told us about them." He said seriously.

"Okay, whatever you say" Draco said with a look that made Anthony laugh.

The boys have finally reached the potions classroom. A whole lot of people have already been waiting there. Including Hermione Granger. It seemed that only few people decided to do NEWT Potions. Or rather few have gotten high enough grade. There were a few other people that Draco knew from few of his classes from previous years. Amongst others there was Ernie Macmillian and Hannah Abbott and few others Draco didn't know.

Suddenly all the chatter died as Snape entered, his black robes billowing behind him. _He does look like a bat_, was Draco's first thought. "Settle down" his cold drawl was completely unneccessary as the class was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"Today you will brew hiccuping solution. You will have two hours. There will be no need for chatter." He waved his wand and the instructions appeared on the board.

The class turned out extremely difficult and boring even for Draco who was very good at potions. If Anthony didn't stop him he would surely mess up his potion several times. For some reason his eyes kept straying towards Hermione's bushy hair. Her potion was already giving off the silvery steam as described in their books. Draco's was still slightly underdeveloped, but he was doing ok. Almost everyone was ahead of Draco, Hermione and Blaise were already finished and were letting the potion stand for a while before filling a vial to hand in. Snape was walking around, commenting on people's potions.

There were only seven people in the class as the only people who were allowed to take NEWT Potions had to have Outstanding grade on their OWL. There were three Ravenclaws - Draco, Anthony and a girl called Lisa Turpin. There was only one Gryffindor- Hermione. Two Hufflepuffs- Ernie and Hannah and only one Slytherin Blaise Zabini. Draco imagined that Snape must have been right disappointed that only one person from his house managed to get into his NEWT class. This made his snicker. Unfortunately Snape saw it.

"What is so funny Mr. Leblanc? Care to share it with the class?" Snape looked him in staight in the eye. Draco knew what he was doing so he quickly cleared his mind.

"Nothing sir." Draco answered as politely as he could. The whole class was looking at him. Blaise seemed slightly amused. Snape picking on the new guy... Draco caught Hermione's eye and sent her a small smile.

"Oh so you were smiling for no reason at all, or were you just so pleased with your potion? I don't think that it is a reason for celebration as it is the worst Hiccuping Solution I have seen in years." He gave Draco a nasty smile. Draco was pretty sure that he was furious that he couldn't use Legillimency on him.

_Thank Merlin that the class was over. Snape is such an ass. Well that's a good reason to be a Slyherin.. Snape tolerates you!_ Draco now understood how Potter and Longbottom felt for being picked on.

"Hand in your vials for marking. For homework I want a an essay on how the Hiccuping Solution can be used."

Draco and Anthony have left the classroom, walking towards Herbology "Man, I told you that Snape was an asshole. Though I don't see why he just started picking on you. And how can we write an essay about use of blimmin' hiccuping potion, I mean there is just one use... um... let me think..it causes hiccups...!" Anthony obviously hated Snape as much as everyone else.

Draco felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Hermione. He smiled at her. _Yay she came to talk to me... maybe..._

"Hi I'm Dagen."

"Um hi, I'm Hermione..-." She looked like a woman who knows what she wants..

"Nice to meet you!" Maybe he was being little over-enthusiastic. Anthonylifted hiseyebrow slightly.

"Yea, um.. You left your book behind, and I figured you wouldn't want to go back there..." She seemed little embarrased.

"Oh." Draco's face fell. "Thanks, you're right Snape is an idiot." She gave a little smile at that and walked away.

"Well that went... Ahem...well" Anthony tried to look positive.

"Yea I made an ass of myself. Honestly, I wish I could just talk to her normally..." Draco felt so stupid, he couldn't even act normal around her. Last time he spoke to her he called her a mudblood. Draco felt so bad. He knew that God was punishing him for hurting her before. He wished he could take it back. _Nah, too late._

They had another two classes after that, double Herbology with Slytherins, he saw few of his former 'friends' and house mates, but other than that it turned out quite uneventful, then they had lunch-hour and Tranfiguration with McGonnagal. His class contained almost all of his fellow Ravenclaw sixth years whom seemed to enjoy the classes. He was paired up with a girl called Mandy Brocklehurts, who turned out to be pretty smart, but extremely annoying. When the classes were over Draco was so glad to get away from her, he went straight up to the common room.

Draco was surprised that it was empty. Well not exactly. There was one person. Luna Lovegood!

* * *

_A.N. Okay I know it wasn't good at all, but understand that usually when I write I have an idea already but this time I had to think about it first. I think that it might have something to do with the fact that I'm failing english. Ah well. I really, trully hope that my next chappie will be better, I expect I'll write something over the weekend, probably update "Being observed" as well. Please review. Dont be too harsh. I still have not gotten over my failure. lol. Ok. thanks anyway. xoxo julezz_

_oh and I wrote the oneshot I mentioned at the start.. anyway please dont forget to review, your reviews always make my day. lol. ;-)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine: Luna's secrets**

* * *

Disclaimer: Not mine.

_A.N. I have no idea what this chapter is going to be about but as soon as I wrote the chapter and the title came to my mind I'm hopefull cause if it goes like that it will be done soon cause I'll keep getting more ideas. It's Draco's secrets too._

* * *

Luna was lying upside down on the sofa reading some book. Draco didn't notice her at first but as he went over to sit down he was surprised to find her there. He didn't think anyone would be here now as it was dinner time. That was the reason he came up here, he though he would read some of those countless books or just relax, away from anyone. He didn't feel like talking to anyone. That is until he saw Luna.

For some reason Luna attracted him. Not in sexual or some way like that but he found her interesting. She was so different to everyone else he knew, some people would, and most certainly did call her weird, but Draco thought that she was her own person and that despite her quirks, like habbit of wearing strange objects (for example butterbeer corks, or raddishes) for jewlery, or the fact that she put her wand behind her ear for safe-keeping... she had a dignity you know. He thought that she was special. Draco- despite himself, thought that her weird habbits made her more cute. Not to mention the fact that Luna, was no ugly duckling. She _was _good-looking. She had long blonde hair, pale blue eyes, slightly tanned skin with a couple of freckles on her nose. He didn't see why there weren't guys all over her, he guessed that they didn't like _anything _that was slightly out-of-ordinary. Draco thought they were being plain stupid.

"Hello?" Her dreamy voice sounded quite surprised.

"They're just plain stupid, she is good looking and not to mention smart". He spoke his thought out loud.

"Excuse me?" She looked even more surprised.

_"Oh crap did I just say that out loud"_

"Yeah you did." Came Luna's answer

_"And that! How thick am I gonna get, might as well tell her that I like her"_

Who do you like?" Luna seemed to be reading his mind, except she wasn't he was just unknowingly saying it out loud, he could never learn, right?

"Um sorry I didn't mean to say it out loud.."

"You can tell me, I wouldn't tell anyone, I'll tell you some of my secrets too. Some things not many people know.." Luna was quite talkative, not like last time he spoke to her.

Draco sat down next to her.

"Well I don't know. It's just that... Ok. I like you ok! " He was irritated, he didn't know what to do, how to get around it without lying, then he just blurted it out.

"Oh really? Aw. You're the first guy that ever said this to me." Luna looked flattered, and her cheeks were going slightly pink. She seemed pleased though.

"Yeah, well now out with it, you said that you would tell me some of your secrets." He grinned evilly.

"Oh ok. So first secret. Last year I used to like Ron Weasley..." Draco rolled his eyes, how could she like such a git like Weasel was beyond him..

"Hey, I thought that he was quite funny you know! But that was last year, I don't anymore..."

_Oh good, I think I'd have to hurt him if she still did._

"So more info then.." Draco was eager to find out more, she was the only girl he liked that he actually talked to. He attempted to talk to Hermione but well... It didn't go too well. And Ginny? Well he didn't even see her up close let alone talked to her..

"My mum died when I was eight." Luna seemed quite sad.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I know how you feel" Draco _did _in fact know how she felt.

"How can you know?" Luna had a little tear in her eye. Draco reached over and wiped it off.

"My parents were killed in July" He looked down.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound so..." Luna's voice just trailed off.

"That's ok, you didn't know. I haven't talked about it with anyone. I just.. It's hard. Mum...She had nothing to do with it. Why her? She was such a nice person." Draco spoke the things that were in his mind ever since he was told about it...

"What happened?" Luna seemed curious, concerned and sorry all at the same time.

Draco considered whether to tell her or lie, or not tell her at all... He decided for the first. He didn't have to tell her everything.

"Can you promise not to tell anyone about this?"

"Of course, your sectret is safe with me!" Luna didn't seem like the person to blab people's sectrets but he wanted to make sure..

"They were killed by Voldemort. You see my father used to be a Death Eater. My mum was totally against it. For all I know, Voldemort wanted to get rid of her, but my dad was against it so he killed them both, that is the only thing that improves my opinion of father- that he died to protect mum, of course he had no chance.. "

Draco watched her face for reaction. He studied her features closely, he felt that he could trust her. He studied her features closely, very closely, little closer, his nose was almost touching hers.

Suddenly the portrait hole swung open and none other than the boy called Jessi O'Brien, the boy from sorting came in. Draco and Luna jumped slightly. Jessi spotted them and went over...

Seconds later Padma followed by Anthony, and the rest of the Ravenclaw tower came in. Jessi smiled at Draco and Luna.

Both Draco and Luna looked at him innocently.

"I won't tell anyone, don't you worry" He grinned at Draco and went over to where few of the other first years were.

Padma and Anthony came over and squeezed between Draco and Luna.

"So Dagen, why weren't you down for dinner eh?" _Merlin why does she have to be so nosy?_

"I wasn't hungry" Draco answered shortly, while giving Luna a brief smile, she smiled back and picked up the book she was reading earlier.

"Okay, well I was just wondering..." She couldn't finish what she was wondering about as Draco cut her off

"Aaaanyway, I'm little tired so I think I'm going to go up now. Good night Padma, Anthony.. Luna" He winked at her and headed for the boy dormitory.

Luna smiled slightly. Padma was frowning, Anthony looked amused. He wouldn't dare cut his girlfriend off.

"Well that was weird, wonder what's up with him..." Padma was always onto something.

"Oh give him a break, it was his first day, he was probably just tired after having Mandy for a partner. I don't blame him really. She is so annoying." Padma nodded absent mindedly. Maybe Anthony was right...

* * *

_A.N. Well? I want reviews. I kinda like this chappie. It was one of those when you just start writting and you keep getting ideas until you're done. I hope you guys like this one. I want to know everything! So review, I know that you probably can't be stuffed but I don't need too long ones. just average.. Please! xoxo julezz_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten: First DADA**

* * *

Disclaimer: J. K Rowling owns all the characters that I borrowed from HP... etc etc

A.N. Once again I have no idea where this is going, I know I said that I probably wouldn't post till the weekend, but even though I'm absolutely exhausted from today I felt like writing.. I kind of feel weird cause usually I write every or almost every day- now I haven't posted since what? Saturday? Sunday? still... I write the chapters in turn- one for "Being Observed" then one for this story, so now its time for more Draco fiction..- the other story seems alot more popular but hey you guys like it, plus I already posted nine chapters so I couldn't abandon it, plus I jsut couldn't... So here it comes..

* * *

Draco was lying in his bed thinking. Of course he wasn't tired, well he was tired of people asking him things that were none of their business. Mandy was bad enough but now Padma? He just had to get away. Plus he needed to think...

_I almost kissed Luna.. Weird, well she was quite pretty.. And smart not to mention, nice AND she was the only one who understood about his parents... Not that anyone else knew... _But he knew that everyone would be prejudiced if they knew that his father was a Deat Eater. It would be all name calling "_Son of a Death Eather"_.. He didn't wasnt that though he remebered. Now he knew how muggle-borns felt when he called them ahem mudbloods.

Draco felt pretty bad, though that wasn't too unusual lately. Still... _He almost kissed Luna... _He wasn't sure if he was okay about that. He didn't mind the fact that he almost kissed Luna Lovegood, it was more that he just wasn't sure how he felt about her.. well that had alot to do with it.

He thought that Luna was pretty nice and all but..._She was no Hermione Granger_

_Did I just compared Luna to Hermione? _Draco was getting quite confused with this whole business. He didn't know what to think, worse he couldn't control his thoughts anymore...

_Maybe I should just sleep on it..._

With that Draco drew the curtains around his bed closed and went to sleep.

Draco seemed to wake immediately after he fell asleep. Someone ripped his curtains open and was yelling at him. It was Anthony...

"OI, WAKE UP DAGEN YOU WILL BE LATE!" Draco opened one sleepy eye, looking at his alarm clock- which he forgot to set. _Oh crap._ He had five minutes before his first class would start. He jumped out of the bed and rushed around the room dressing, which seemed to satisfy Anthony as he left.

Draco was ready in three minutes, which was his best time ever. True, he was wearing odd socks, and his robes were crumpled but he got to class on time.

He reached the Defence Against the Dark Arts class just as the last person walked in. He slowed down and walked in. Professor Baine was already there, waiting for the class to settle.

Her long black hair was falling around her rather ghostly pale skin, making her hauntingly blue eyes stand out. She looked serious, there was something about her that Draco just couldn't fanthom. _she looks so... there is just something about her, so haunting, it's almost as if she died and was born again, knowing the secrets of death. _Draco shivered when he thought this, she looked like she knew something that no one is supposed to know. She looked sad also.

She forced a smile at the class. It didn't seem real. The class was torn between feeling sorry for her and wondering if she is just fake.

"I'm Callan. I will be teaching you Defence Against the Dark Arts. Please take out your wands," At this the class that was until then deathly silent, started chattering. Last year they spent the entire year doing theory that the Umbridge woman gave them. This was bound to be interesting. "Please do so silently. " She didn't raise her voice, she spoke just loud enough for people to hear her when everyone was silent, somehow everytime she spoke it _was _silent.

The class did as they were told, taking a surprisingly short time. Soon everyone was sitting silently, with their wand in front of them.

She looked at each member of the class, silently memorising each face. She knew the names, she only needed a look, she had a gift.

"Millia and Padma please come up here you will be staring."She called the two girls up, they looked at each other uncertainly, not knowing what was going to happen, but obliged.

"You will have a wizard duel, I trust you know how it is done, everyone in this class will be expected to do so in front of the class. Now pair up and get ready for your turn. Padma, Millia, if you please..." She motioned for them to come up to the front.

The two Ravenclaws got up and stood in front of the class. Each took their wand out and stood awkwardly in front of the class, feeling very self concious. They waited for Callan to give them the sign.

When everyone settled down, she nodded at the girls.

They bowed to each other. As soon as they stood up straight Millia cried:

"_Laedo Ledo!_"

"_Protego!"_

Millia attempted to hit Padma who used a powerfull shield charm, deflecting the spell back at Millia. She was knocked out by an invisible fist, hitting her in the face.

Millia's nose started bleeding and she attempted to stop the blood using her hands completely forgeting that she was in duel. Padma was about to use a well aimed stunner when Callan held her hand up.

" Stop! Millia why aren't you looking at Padma. She was about to stun you!" Padma wondered how Callan knew. She couldn't unless she could read her mind.

"But..." her bottom lip quiverred " my nose is bleeding" Padma shot her a nasty grin.. The two girls had quite a history. Millia has been extremely nasty to Padma for as long as she could remember, stealing her boyfriends, spreading nasty, untrue rumors. Padma never knew why, but after a while she stopped wondering. She didn't care anymore. She just wanted to be rid of her.

"That is not a nearly good enough reason to stop concetrating. Only reason that is good enough is when you're unconcious. If you were in a duel with the Dark Lord or some of his Death Eaters you would be dead by now. Go back to your seat." Her voice was very sharp, verbally slapping Millia. "Well done Padma that was a very good Shield Charm, they are very useful. Five points to Ravenclaw." She added in slightly nicer tone.

The class was a lot more interesting after that. Everyone did their best to duel for as long as possible. Draco paired up with Anthony. Draco has ended up beating him after a few minutes. The class went much too fast for anyone's liking. When the bell did go, the whole class left talking excitedly about the lesson. Draco however got held in by Callan.

"Mr Leblanc, can I have word with you?" she gave him a look which didn't really give him any other choice than to say "yes".

"Of course Professor." He was very polite, not only because he was trying to make up for the lost years of being insolent prat, but also because he really did respect her. She seemed to know alot about her subject, and they got to do practicals.

She lead him into the class, shutting the door behind them.

"I'm very interested what _you _think about the lessons." it would seem like a normal question if it wasn't for the fact that she chose _him, _lead him into the class, and he didn't like the emphatisis she put on the "_you"_

"I like them, I think that the practical part is really interesting, and that we will be prepared well for what awaits us out there." He decided to say what he'd normally say.

She gave him a penetrating look, boring her pale blue (actually they were more grey looking when he looked closely) into his steely ones. He had the nasty feeling that she was attempting to use Legillimens on him. He couldn't be sure and even though it seemed pretty riddiculous he cleared his mind just- in- case.

"That wasn't what I meant, I would apreciate if you answered the question again" She looked at him again, waiting for his answer.

Draco considered playing dumb, but then the second bell went so he could get away without answering her question.

She reluctantly let him go.

As Draco went about his classes he was still wondering about _Professor _Callan Baine. He had a feeling about her. It was like a gut feeling. Draco never believed in Divination or something of a kind, but he believed his intuition. From what he saw when he looked at her, it seemed as if she had been through _something_, he knew that she must have had something to do with some Dark Art. He just did. It was the strange aura around her, like the one that used to surround his father, but it was quite different. Lucius gave off feeling of coldness, and cruelty, he seemed to enjoy the power from the dark magic. Callan _had _the dark aura, but it was to do with her being, she didn't have the cruelty or the enjoyment. She _did _have the coldness.

Draco shivered from the thought. He had quite a bad feeling about her. He felt that she knew more that he would want her to know about him.

When it was finally time for dinner he went to the Great Hall, filled with happiness at the prospect of the warm meal awaiting him. He pushed any thoughts of Callan out of his mind as he sunk down to the seat next to Luna.

_A.N hope you liked it. I had a slight idea, and all about Callan, but then I changed it halfway through.I know what is going on with her now... so yeah. i hope you liked it. I did go out of my way to write it. I did do my music composition, in time frame of about 48 hours, good one me. Today was totally hectic, but tomorow is my last day of school before the holidays, and I will write more, I promise. This chappie is quite long I think so I hope you huys are happy... Im going to bed so goodnight for now. Review. Love you all xoxo julezz _

_by the way the spell Millia used- i made it up, it is latin of course, and it is hitting spell- basically she tried to get it to punch Padma in face... so there_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven: The Lion within the Eagle**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the made up characters and the orphanage, and the plot... Of course I don't own Panic! At the disco...Don't be silly

_AN. I know I said yesterday.. but hey I wrote two chappies for the other story... well I am writting it anyway... so here it goes I'm writting now..._

* * *

As Draco sat down next to Luna she turned to him and smiled at him. He smiled back, thinking about last night... He thought it through and still... he came up with no conclusion. He decided to let the fate take over...

He was chatting away with Luna when Padma and her friend Claire came and sat opposite the pair. When the girls spotted Draco and Luna they stopped talking and stared for awhile, but then sat down, and started talking in hushed voice, giggling every now and then.

Draco watched them suspiciously easily guessing that they were talking about him and Luna as he overheard "Loony" and they were glancing at the two of them every now and then.

Luna seemed to have noticed as well as she looked kind of sad, looking down on her plate, pushing her roasted chicken around. Draco looked at her frowning. Then he spoke up.

"Oi, do you mind? It's pretty rude what you're doing right now! First of all her name is Luna not 'Loony' and second of all if you're going to be bitchy and talk about someone behind their back have the decency to make sure they can't hear you!" Draco was talking loudly but by the end of the sentence he was yelling.

All the chatter in the Great Hall has died down and everyone was looking at Draco. He was glaring at Padma and Claire who were looking embarassed. Draco didn't care that everyone was staring at him. He thought Luna was cool and he just couldn't let them- people from her own house mock her. He took Luna's hand and led her out of the Hall.

When Draco stormed out of the Great Hall everyone started talking. Ginny turned to Hermione and started discussing what everyone else was talking about... Luna and Dagen.

"Aw. Mione, did you see that? That guy is so sweet. I mean he must have noticed that Luna is.. ahem.. quite extraordinary... and he defends her. I gotta talk to him. Do you know who he is? I forgot his name, he's the guy from Beauxbatons..."

"You're right Ginny he seems pretty nice, I mean standing up for Luna like that.. Um... Let me think... Oh yea, Dagen thats his name- he's in my potions class. You should have seen Snape, he was tormenting him almost as bad as he used to Harry. He needs someone to pick on... Yea we should talk to him." Hermione was just as interested in Dagen as Ginny.

Well you can imagine what Harry and Ron thought about that... Harry liked Ginny and Ron liked Hermione... and both Ginny and Hermione were now all interested in that Dagen guy...

"Ok, lets go, maybe we can catch them up if we hurry up.." And so the two Gryffindor girls left, leaving the two boys behind.

Draco was leading Luna towards the Ravenclaw tower. Then he stopped. Luna looked at him, slightly surprised but she didn't question him. He saw the question on her face so he told her.

"You know I really don't feel like going into the common room at the moment. Do you want to sit down?" He asked her as he sat down on the stairs leading to their tower.

"Sure." Luna smiled at him and sat down next to her.

"You know I really hate it when people do that... You know talking about someone so openly. Gossiping. It's so stupid. I mean you have some funny ideas but you're really cool, and they just don't see that, they don't try. You know i think that you're really good friend.." Draco trailed off looking at Luna, searching her face for reaction.

Luna smiled at Draco, obviously happy in her own wasy that he liked her as a friend, she didn't seem to mind that he... well almost kissed her but thought of her _just _as a friend...

"You are really good friend too Dagen. I'm really glad that I met you. Thank you for standing up to your friends for me.."

"Padma? Unless she cuts the crap and appologises isn't my friend." Draco was really quite angry at Padma.

He leaned over and gave Luna a hug.

"Don't let them get to you, they're just jealous cause you're cool and pretty and they're not." He smiled at Luna who smiled back, just as they heard footsteps when two figures emerged from around the corner.

It was Hermione and Ginny. The two of them blushed as they noticed that they obviously walked in on something. Draco pulled away and looked at the two girls.

"Oh sorry, um we just wanted to check on Luna if she's ok.. Er, I'm Ginny and this is Hermione by the way.."

"Hey I'm Dagen, nice to meet you Ginny, and I've already met Hermione." Draco smiled sadly at the two girls, he did want to talk to them but not like that- he was too concerned about Luna to notice good-looking girls...

"Hi, Ginny, Hermione... I'm fine, don't worry though it's very nice of you to care." Luna looked at her friends.

"Well we have heard- well actually the whole Great Hall heard that Padma and Claire were bitching about..." Draco laughed when Hermione said the part about everyone hearing.. Luna and Ginny joined him,

"Yea, I guess I lost my teper, it really annoyed me that anyone could be that mean.."

Just as he said that there were more footsteps as everyone was leaving the Great Hall to go to their dormitories. Draco didn't want to have to put up with everyone...

"Um, anyway, I think I'm gonna go now, so I'll see you Ginny, Hermione.. around. G'dnight" With that Draco hurried up to the tower.

Luna smiled at Ginny and Hermione and ran up after Dagen. She finally caught up with him just as the Lady Ravenclaw swung open to let Draco in.

"Um, thanks again Dagen, I.." She was cut off as the portrait hole opened and Padma and Claire entered. Draco groaned and made to go up to the boys dormitory.

"DAGEN, WAIT UP!" As much as he didn't want to he stopped and turned around to face the indian girl and her friend. Luna was still standing there.

They turned to Luna first: "Luna we're really sorry that we were talking about you, that was really bitchy, I promise that won't happen again, can you forgive us?" Luna looked at them little surprised at first and then she smiled.

"That's ok. I'm used to it" The two girls looked down embarrased, and feeling sorry that Luna has been treated so badly.

Draco still glared at the two girls, a slytherin part of him couldn't believe that Luna forgave them so easily, but then he realized that she was such a nice person and he was happy, and liked her the more, she really was a great girl.

Then Padma looked at Draco "Um, I'm sorry Dagen, I'm sorry that I was that way and that you had to see that, and I'm sorry that you probably don't want to be friends with me anymore..."

Draco glared at her for a while and then his gaze softened, and he smiled at her.

"That's ok as long as you don't say mean stuff about Luna, you know she really is a good person, she deserves to be treated with little more respect. You don't have to appologise to me. Don't worry I still want to be your friend.."

She smiled at him happily and then went up to her dormitory, closely followed by Claire. Draco thought he should go to bed as well so he bid Luna goodnight and went his own way.

Today wasn't so bad after all. He did talk to both Ginny and Hermione without even trying to, he sorted his feelings towards Luna and they were still friends. He was happy. Hogwarts finally felt like a home to him.

With that last thought on his mind he fell asleep.

_

* * *

A.N. What do you gus think? I don't know I didn't plan this at all but since when do I plan things? I mean I was gonna have him talking to Hermione but then I started this and it kind of worked anyway so I'm going to use the other idea anyway... later on, so yeah, anyway I want reviews. lol. They make my day people! So please make my day, I mean if you make my day - alot there will be an update, really really really soon! COme on I know you want to.. lol ok oh and if you're wandering about the tittle it means that Draco was brave, standing up for his friend, and the whole inside an eagle- Ravenclaw has an eagle... so yeah_

. xoxo julezz


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve: Tryouts

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I never did, never will and just don't own any HP characters.. Don't ask, I do make about $3000 a chapter but shhhh, don't tell anyone (I am kidding, no money is being made)

_A.N I know I guess it's been a while but I was rather busy, tired etc.. well I think I might have a fair idea of what to write so here I go..._

* * *

The next few weeks have been a blur for Draco, meeting 'new' people, making real friends, spending a few hours in library studying with Hermione Granger... He was a busy person, plus he had his DADA teacher breathing down his neck. She knew something. Draco was sure of that. He had a bad feeling around her. He got goosebumps from just thinking about Callan. She was scary in his opinion.

Other than that he was doing very well in all his classes other than Potions as Snape was constantly picking on him and taking poinst off him for no reason, and tried to fail him at every possible occassion. Draco knew that he only did it cause he wanted someone to pick on as Hermione helped him with his work and essays, plus he knew that he was a fairly good potion brewer..

It was Saturday and Draco got dressed into his Ravenclaw robes and went down to the common room to wait for Luna. After about five minutes of waiting Luna came downstairs, wearing her Ravenclaw robes, and surprisingly a little bit of make-up (and even more surprisingly none of her strange attire - like her raddish earrings...)

The pair walked out of the portrait hole and headed towards the grounds. You see it was the Ravenclaw quidditch tryouts... Draco wanted to try out for a team that had people that did actually got into the team for their skills rather than money. Plus he wanted to see if _he _could actually get in for his skills... And Luna went to support him, and to put her name down to be a match commentator as their former commentator that Lee Jordan has left las year.

In Draco's opinion Luna would be great.. He had faith in her.. She did have some strange ideas... As did her father.. Draco figured that if Luna's mother was still alive, Luna would be more _normal_, but Draco thought that Luna was amazing, she was so self assured- in a good way, she believed in good (and yes, strange) things, she like her mother was very smart- in her own way... She was a good friend.

Luna gave Draco a friendly hug and went off towards the stands to watch while Draco walked towards the group of hopefuls. The team captain Eddie Carmichael (Draco asked Luna as he didn't know that guy- last year the captain was Davies) was waiting for everyone to arrive. When he was sure that no one else was going to arrive he started the tryout.

First he had them to fly around the quidditch pitch couple times. It turned out that some of the second-years were completely useless and only came for the sake of it. Then he had them to tell him what position were they after, and depending on that he would have some skill games so he could choose. He had gone through all the positions, choosing the ideal players. The seekers were left till the end.

Draco wasn't the only person who was trying out for a seeker. A pretty girl with long black hair called Cho who was a seventh year (Draco remembered her from games from years before) and also Orla Quirke, a fourth-year girl with shoulder-length brown hair were also trying out for a seeker. Draco knew that Cho was pretty good so he tried his best when Eddie had been throwing some golf balls and remebralls (that brought some memories) all each to see how many they can catch. Both he and Cho caught all fifteen while Orla missed three. She wasn't bad but Cho and he were better. Draco was sure that she would get into the team in a few years.

In the end it was just between Draco and Cho. Eddie abandoned the golf balls and decided that he wanted to see more of their flying skills as their reflexes were about the same. He decided to use some of the people who didn't get on but were fairly good (they all sat around watching and were willing to help) to form another team, mixing them up so they would be balanced. Then he started a game not only to see his new picked players but mainly to choose the best seeker.

Draco found that even though it was more of a practice, the game was pretty full on, with Cho tailing him whichever way he went. He had the better broom, as no Shooting Star could ever be even nearly as good as his Firebolt but still her skills were very good. Dracos stomach was churning because he didn't eat any breakfast that day. He was concentrating more on his stomach when suddenly Cho flew right past him, going into the dive. He dove right after her, catching up quickly, he saw the reason she made the sudden dive. The snitch was zooming around the far goalpost. Draco urged his broom, gaining on Cho.

She was not going to give up so easily. She flew as fast as her broom would allow her, keeping on Draco's tail. Draco being a stuck up prick thought she was fighting a loosing battle, but then she caught him up reaching forward, trying to knock his arm aside. He knew that, Potter has been on his case using the same old trick for past four years so Draco knew what to do. He lifted his arm slightly so Cho knocked into the air, comletely missing the snitch. Draco however didn't. He had the snitch. He won. He would be the seeker.

Or at least he thought so. Eddie sped towards the two seekers. He smiled at Cho and took her aside and then he turned to Draco. Now Draco was about to find if the world was manipulated by the powerful. Of course he knew that was ridiculous, this was just a house quidditch, not a world, but it meant the world to him.

_

* * *

A.N. Should I continue? I'm pretty sleepy. I know a very short chappie. Plus I totally suck at writting quidditch... Well we'll see what Cho has for her team Captain... And what does Draco has to offer other than skill... Well anyway.. review.. I will start the next chappie tomorow as this one is really short but I would like some reviews cause I know that if I post the next chappie you wont review this one... lol. okay bye for now. xoxo julezz_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen: Playing for Ravenclaw**

* * *

Disclaimer: Nup, don't own anything...Or make any money at all...

_AN. Well here I am writing and only one person bothered to review... Ah well I guess it was a pretty crappy chapter but hey least I did write it... _

* * *

As Eddie walked towards Draco he frowned slightly. Draco thought it wasn't a good thing. He _did _smile at Cho. She was turned away so Draco had no idea. O oh. Not good Eddie doesn't look happy at all.

He finally reached Draco. The tall dark haired boy studied the former blond. Then his face cracked into a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Congrats mate. You made the team. Well done. I expect you for practices every Wednesday and Friday." With that the fake smile slipped off his face and he turned and walked away from Draco.

The rest of the team were waiting for their Captain to inform them officially about the new seeker. Draco slowly walked towards the stands where Luna was waiting. Draco walked past Cho who was still standing on the same spot where Charmichael left her. Draco looked at her and saw that there were a few tears on her face. The tears weren't of sadness but more like anger. She was sulking, Draco decided to say something.

"Umm, sorry that you didn't make the team. I'm sure that if I get hurt or something you will be playing instead of me.." He smiled at her, trying to change it into a joke but was rewarded with a furious glare. Draco shrugged and walked away.

_Honestly I don't see why Potter ever liked her. Bad tempered wench. _He stopped next to Luna's seat on top of the Ravenclaw stands. The fifth-year didn't seem to have noticed. She was deeply immersed in the newest edition of the _Quibbler. _Draco cleared his throat loudly to get her attention. She frowned, tearing her gaze from the page that read: _Grow your own Fungus. _Bellow the title was another smaller one that read _Bundimun. _Draco guessed that it was some kind of fungus, most likely made up, as most of the things from the magazine. He only hoped that Luna wasn't actually planning on growing it...

"Oh hi Dagen so did you get on the team?" Luna smiled when she noticed that it was Draco who disturbed her. She studied his face trying to determine if he did get on, but his face was completely emotionless. She had no idea.

"Well..." He paused for dramatic effect, his face still haeld no emotion " YES! I GOT ON!" he screamed it startling a few people who were just leaving the stands.

Luna jumped up, her _Quibbler_ falling from her lap forgotten, and hugged Draco tightly. She was smiling and looked very happy for her new friend.

"Congratulations, I'm so happy for you Dagen. I knew you had it in you! Now we can beat even Gryffindor!" She laughed quietly. Draco knew that she was genuinely happy for him. She was a good friend. A year ago he would have never believed that he would befriend "Loony Lovegood" or that he would be a Ravenclaw, change his name. Or come to think of it _his mother would be dead. No don't think about that. It's your moment now. You can play Quidditch. Not everything in your life was based on power and wealth. _

He smiled when he noticed that Luna was still hugging him. He patted her back and looked down on her. She smiled and let him go. Then he picked her magazine up and together they walked towards the castle in hope for some breakfast. Unfortunately there were no students in there and all the golden plates were washed, sparkling clean. No food left at all. Draco's face fell slightly but Luna told him not to worry. They can go down to the kitchens.

They were however stopped as they saw a few familiar Gryffindors heading their way. Draco smiled at Hermione and Ginny and nodded at Potter and Weasley.

"Hey Dagen, Luna how are you doing today?" Ginny was as outgoing and cheerful as ever. Hermione smiled and then remembered her other two friends haven't met _Dagen _yet.

"Oh, this is Harry and Ron they're my friends.." Draco controled his emotions and dislike from past and smiled at them and shook their hands.

"Hey I'm Dagen. " Ron glared at him for a bit after seeing that he was very friendly with Ginny and Hermione while Harry seemed surprised that he didn't ask about his scar or anything. Then the two boys smiled and said their 'hi'..

"I see you're into quidditch" Draco pointed at Potter's captain's badge. Harry beamed at him and said:

"Yeah I couldn't believe it when I got it.. I mean Quidditch is the best sport... Hey, didn't Ravenclaw have try-outs today?"

Draco figured that maybe Potter wasn't as big-headed as he believed him to be for past five years, maybe he could change his opinion of him, it was their first civil conversation after-all.

"Yeah that's where we came from, and the reason why we missed the breakfast..."

"Oh did you? Well then we should go to the kitchens, we were going that way anyway.." Draco nodded and smiled at Hermione who made the suggestion. Draco knew that as a typical woman she tried to take the talk to other topic than quidditch. He jsut couldn't have that..Neither could Potter it seemed.

"So who's new on the Ravenclaw team? " Draco chuckled knowing that he wanted to know what is Potter's team up against.

"You'd like to know wouldn't you... So you know what you're up against..." Draco laughed softly and was surprised when Harry joined him. : Well I tried out as well." Harry smiled at Dagen's words. The last sentence seemed have gotten everyone's attention

"Oooh! Did you? What position? How did you do?" Ginny seemed to be asking the most questions. Luna gave Draco a secret smile and he nodded at her.

He let the "tension" build up before he answered the questions.

"Well, I tried out for the seeker.." He looked at Harry who lifted his eyebrows questioningly. "I was up against Cho Chang and Orla Quirke.." Harry looked down, a little embarassed at the mention of his ex-girlfriend. Hermione looked at Harry and shook her head turning back to Draco.

"And I've got to say that neither Carmichael nor Chang seemed too happy about it, but I got on!" Draco's eyebrows knitted together in confusion and wonder. Then Ginny laughed and hugged him tightly, followed by Hermione. Ron nor Harry seemed to pleased about that but seemed to have forgotten when they proceeded to shake Draco's hand, congratulating him.

"Well done mate, looks like you'll be playing against Harry, you see he's the seeker too." Ron was actually smarter than Draco ever dreamed to think..

" I wonder why you got on the team if neither Eddie not Cho were happy about it? Why would he let you on if he didn't want to?" Hermione was the only one who seemed to have listened to what didn't include quidditch. She spoke his thoughts, but didn't seem to be able to answer either.

"Oh, that's simple. Obviously, Cho is.. ahem... friendly with Eddie, who wants to put her on the team cause he feels... obliged, but he decided to do what's good for the team so he chose you cause you were better! Now it seems he's not happy because Cho is not going to.. pay him her little... visits" Ginny came up with quite a logical explanation, Hermione had to give it to her... Draco thought that maybe she was right. He felt flattered. He smiled at her.

Harry seemed a little upset about Cho's antics. She seemed to go through boyfriends quite fast.. He looked like he wasn't quite over her. Draco never thought that he would ever understand anything about Potter.

"Don't be upset Harry, she is a slut and you can do so much better." Ginny only tried to help him. Draco almost laughed to himself. It was so obvious that she liked him.

"Ginevra Weasley! Watch your language. And just let Harry deal with it!" Ron was shocked at what Ginny just said and it seemed that he actually had some sense, which surprised Draco._ Wow there is more to The Golden Trio than I thought! But then again I never thought about much other than myself before..._

Draco snickered and looked at Harry who looked quite as shocked as Ron.

"Oh come on Harry, from what I hear she does seem rather loose... And Ginny is right about you doing better. Aye Ginny!" He winked at her, Ginny blushed furiously as she knew that he saw how much she liked Harry. Hermione looked amused, Luna didn't seem to be following the conversation at all, while both Ron and Harry seemed confused.

Draco sighed. _Hopefully he will see Ginny the way she sees him one day._ Draco's stomach rumbled loudly which took all the attention from what he just said. Ginny seemed to have remembered.

"Oh right, the kitchen. Shall we?" She linked her right arm with his left, and the other with Luna. Hermione went to his right arm and copied Ginny. Together the four of them set off, leaving the two surprised and stunned looking boys behind.

Draco had a good time in the kitchens where he listened to the three girls chatting while he was eating his eggs benedict that Dobby brought him. Later the three girls and a boy went outside to sit by the lake, just talking and enjoying the nice weather, while Hermione conjusred up a book to read. Sometime after lunch which they seemed to have missed, they were joined by the tall redhead and "boy-who'lived".

Draco was surprised to find that he quite enjoyed the company. _Wow did I just spend a day in presence of the Golden Trio, without exchanging any insults. That should be put into Hogwarts: A History. _Draco smiled to himself and decided to spend the evening with Anthony and Padma. He was happy that it was weekend. He really wasn't looking forward to DADA. The teacher was creepy. She knew something. Draco hoped to avoid her for most of the year. _Fat Chance. _He didn't know what was awaiting him just around the corner as he walked toward the Ravenclaw tower. Then the 'something' grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the shadow.

_

* * *

A.N I know pretty boring so I decided to do something interesting in the next chappie. Is it just me or are my stories turning incredibly boring?Sorry that it took a while. I was sorta busy... so there it goes. I'll post it now. By the way I know it mitght be getting a little predictable but I don't know.. Share any ideas! and review. You know that it makes my day and I will worship you.. (going a little far for a few reviews aint I?) xoxo julezz_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen: Draco confesses**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_AN. Look how soon I'm updating! _

* * *

As Draco was pulled into the shadow, he tried to get a glimpse of the mysterious figure. Draco could feel his hand going numb as the person had a very strong grip on his wrist. The next thing he knew, he was being dragged towards a classroom. None other than DADA classroom.

Finally the person let go off his wrist. He turned around just in time to see her taking off her cloak. Callan locked the classroom and put impertutable and silencing charm on the door.

"Hello Professor.." Draco tried to act normally but he thought that there was something fishy about the pale woman.

"Oh cut the crap Malfoy, I know exactly what you're up to" Her low growl sounded almost manly.

She completely shocked Draco. _How? She.. couldn't know. That wasn't possible it was only between him and Dumbledore._

"E-excuse me?" Draco tried to cover his shock by looking confused.

"Yes Malfoy I know what you're up to. No, I know that Dumbledore is an old fool but I didn't think that he'd believe you, the son of the Death Eater." There was something about Callan.

Draco noticed that she looked somewhat familiar, with her long black hair, grey eyes, and "handsome" face. When Callan spoke again it was a dangerous whisper, almost like a growl.

"Malfoy, you're not fooling me. I've seen things, the Veil showed me the truth. You'd better stay away from Harry." Draco decided that he should tell the truth, he had nothing to lose right? Wrong he had nothing to lose when he started the whole, name-change, image-change thing. Now he had everything to lose. His friends.

"Okay, I don't know who you are, and I certainly don't know how you know that I'm Draco Malfoy. You want to know why Dumbledore believes me? Why I wanted to change? Why am I on the good side? Do you?"

The dark haired woman looked at him, considering and the quickly answered

"Yes, I'd love to hear what you said to Dumbledore."

"Fine. I hardly think that you know what happened during the summer. Well, I'll tell you. One beautiful day I woke up, to have a bloody Ministry Representative come to the Manor.. To just.. "by the way" inform me that my parents were murdered by Voldemort." Draco paused to let her think about it. He noticed that hatred flashed through her eyes at the mention of Ministry and pure hate when he mentioned Voldemort. Strangely she didn't seem scared of the name.

"And..?"

"I hardly think that you will believe me when I say that I never liked, or supported my father's involvement in Death Eater activities, nevertheless Dumbledore did, he sees the good in people. You know, I didn't really believe in the whole "Mudblood, Pureblood difference thing" but i had to keep my image. Now that my father is dead I don't. This way I don't have to be a Malfoy anymore. I don't want to. You know when I learned that my mother has been killed because of my father something inside me snapped. I didn't want to be like him." Draco was looking into space as he recalled these events. As he shared his believes with a teacher he could hardly trust.

"I was sent to a muggle orphanage. I made friends which made my belief, that muggles are (almost) equals to wizards stronger. I even more realized that I don't want to be the way I used to be. Believe it or not Dumbledore believed me. It was his brilliant idea that I should change my name and come to Hogwarts as an "exchange" student. It is easier that way."

Callan stared at him hard. Draco knew that she was attempting to use legillimens so he let her just so she knew that he was telling the truth.

" And you expect me to believe that?" She growled, her eyes flashing.

"Yes, I do" Callan, as much as she hated to admit it, saw sincerity.

She gave a bark-like laugh that didn't suit her at all. "Fine, maybe there is some truth behind your story. But trust me, I will be watching you."

"I believe you will." Draco smiled at her. "Oh and, uhm, Professor Baine?"

"Yea?"

"Er, can you keep this to yourself? I mean can you not tell anyone that I'm Draco Malfoy?" Draco was a little worried.

"Yes, Malfoy. I will keep your secret. You do realize that you will have to tell them eventually?"

"I know. I will need time though. I don't think that they have forgotten about the past six years yet..." Draco gave her a sad smile, she nodded, understanding what he was trying to say.

"You can go now. It's almost the curfew." She said as she removed the impertutable and silencing charm from the door.

"G'dnight Professor. And... Thanks for believing" Draco said just as he was going out of the door.

Draco was thinking about the conversation as he walked towards the Ravenclaw tower to meet Anthony and Padma. _There was something about her. And how in Slytherin's name did she know so much about me? And why the bloody hell did I tell her! I guess I will have to wait and see. She looked so familiar. _

He finally reached the tower. It was almost nine, and Anthony, Padma and Luna were sitting by the fire. The two prefects were sitting on one of the couches. Anthony had his arm around his girlfriend holding her close, while Luna sat on the other, reading _the Quibler _once again.

Draco grined to himself as he walk over and sat next to Luna putting his arm around her. She raised her eyebrow questioningly which made everyone burst out laughing.

Draco removed his arm, still laughing. He tried to put on innocent face. He smiled sweetly at Luna.

"Sorry hun, I just couldn't resist. You know, our prefects setting an example..." He nodded towards Padma and Anthony.

Padma blushed a little while Anthony gave him a smug smile.

The four of them had quite a fun evening, the girls talking about some girly things, while the guys played some wizard chess and later on had a game of exploding snap.

When Draco went to bed, he just lied awake for a while, listening to Anthony's soft snoring. He thought back to the day, and how he spent it with his new friends. He remembered what Callan had said. He knew that he would have to tell them. But he was scared. He didn't want to lose his friends because of his past. He decided that he didn't need to worry about it just yet.

Finaly with the last of the thoughts leaving his mind, he fell asleep.

_

* * *

AN. Sorry that it ended so boring but I just.. guess I suck at ending chappies, I like cliffys cause then you usually review, and I dont feel guilty cause I update every few days... ANYWAY! I have a big question, CALLAN! I gave many gigantic hints. WHo is she? tell me, ask me! whatever just read it and tell me about it. okay! There have been so many that if you read it and write them down you will know instantly. By the way, I know it's weird but when I first wrote her, I got the idea so I decided to do it... tell me if you hate the idea- cause even though I cant change it anymore, I still want to know what you think. xoxo julezz._

_PS. Thanks to everyone for reviewing the last extremely boring chappie- and well done to those who actually noticed that he has been dragged into the shadow._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter fifteen: Just another day**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Jo's characters, books ideas or anything.

_A.N. Wow I was pleasantly surprised. I realize that it was a short chapter but I got 10 reviews! That is the most that I got for one chapter in this story!. Thanks you guys, Well, most of you guessed it. Callan is someone dead. That is at the bottom of the Black family tree. No not Regulus. lol. She is not dead but I have "her" story in my head so some of it might surface later on. xoxo_

* * *

Draco woke up, thinking it was just another day. It was. In a way... Got up, getting dressed into his plain black robes, thinking of going to library to study. He had some essays to finish. He could ask Hermione for help..

_But now it's time for breakfast_. Draco thought. It wasn't he was just a little early. He walked down to the deserted common room where only Luna was lying on one of the couches reading. She didn't see him come in as she seemed to be too engrossed in the book. Draco figured that he just couldn't pass up on the chance. He sneaked behind the couch, and tipped it, making Luna slide off, hitting the grouond with a thud.

He hid behind the couch, slifling his laughter with his hand. As bewildered-looking Luna looked around the room, searching for someone who could have possibly done it. When she didn't see anyone, she sat back down, mumbling something about invisible 'Goobers' .

She went back to reading. Draco decided that it was no fun, so he decided to play with her book. He wiped few of the pages blank as a joke. Luna examined the pages closely, trying a few charms, none of which worked as Draco used one that he made up. Then she put the book into her bag taking out exactly same one. Draco's eyebrows shot up wondering why in Merlin's name would any sane person have two exactly same books.

He coughed slightly, trying not to laugh. Luna jumped, slughtly startled she turned around, catching him staring over her shoulder.

"DAGEN LEBLANC! YOU EVIL SNEAKY LITTLE..-" Luna screamed at him.

"adorable and extremely handsome young man?" Draco finished the sentence for her.

Luna saw the expression on his face- puppy-eye expression mixed with "look how cute i am" look, which made her laugh.

Draco cracked a smile, not knowing that she is laughing at him. _What a retard._ Luna thought as she smiled at her friend

Draco completely forgot about his talk with Callan the night before, well until he saw her at the staff table. She was shovelling down her ham and eggs, while listening to Flitwick. Draco was surprised at how unfemminine she looked. _She could almost challenge Weasley. He eats in a similar manner._

Draco shook his head, his eyes looking at where Professor Baine shot glares between mouthfuls. She was glaring at Snape, who in turn, was glaring at Potter. _Hm, that's weird..._

Luna spoke, drawing his attention to herself. She decided to discuss the latest article from the _Quibbler _leaving him to listen to nonsense her father printed. He would never tell her but he found it extremely funny, all made-up creatures that were described. He didn't want to hurt his friend's feelings. Though he doubted Luna would mind..

The next few weeks passed in a blur, Draco busy with his studies, joining Hermione in the library every other night. He found the lessons quite challenging, but nothing he couldn't handle. Easiest was Defence as he learned quickly and despite the fact Callan was still acting strange he didn't mind. He noticed how she always seemed to look out for Potter.

Defence Against the Dark Arts used to be the subject he never tried in _(who needs the defence if they can do the Arts?) _but after his parents' death he found that his efforts have doubled and he started to hate the magic that has killed his mother. His least favourite subject was now Potions as Snape seemed to pick on him at every possible chance, taking points off for no reason.

One night as Draco found himself in the Great Hall, dining like any other night, his priorities were about to turn for the few weeks to come.

As the golden plates were cleared of any remaining food, Dumbledore suddenly stood up, causing the student body to hush at once.

"As you all know the Halloween is aproaching rapidly, and this year our dear Head Girl and Boy" Dumbledore indicated the two seventh-years (Terence Higgs from Slytherin and Katie Bell from Gryffindor) "have a treat for you. A Halloween Ball will be held on Friday the 31st. Everyone is to attend the earlier ball. For more details, feel free to ask our ever-helpfull Heads, and our Prefects."

An excited chatter erupted from the four tables. Dumbledore smiled at the students and cleared his throat, making it clear that he isn't finished.

"I am glad that everyone likes the idea but as there are classes tomorow, it is time for bed. Chop Chop! "

Draco had an idea of who he wanted to ask.. The question was how?

_

* * *

A.N. I know a short chapter, I know it sucked but I needed to lead onto something ëxciting (any guesses as for who he wants to ask? ;-) I realize it sucked but school has started again and I'm a little busy and yeah, but I will update by saturday.. promise. I know it was bad but please review anyway, pretty please. xoxo julezz_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter sixteen: The owl and question**

Disclaimer: not mine

_A.N. Hmm I'm writing now, i know I said I'd probably update over the weekend but I had to write down at least a chapter for the random idea I had or else I'd forget... yeah_

* * *

Draco made his way out of the Great Hall, joining Luna in the corridor where she was waiting for him. She flicked her long blond hair out of her face, giving him one of her dreamy smiles. She had changed since they became friends.

She still did some fairly strange things, she still wore her butterbeer cork necklace and even the radish earrings (though they weren't orange anymore because Draco told her that it doesn't go with her robes and transfigured it into blue.. They were much better now..) and the weirdest thing _(don't let Luna hear you say that!_) she still read _the Quibbler. _Draco could do nothing to stop that, although he did find that it had some interesting articles _(interestingly weird!)_. No it wasn't her habits really, but she did change.

Luna became much more confident. She had still the dignity, whenever people made fun of her (not often as they knew that 'the Dagen dude' would give them hidding if they dared to diss her) she still took it well, smilling her dreamy smile. She was a really nice girl. But now she was confident. As Draco was about to find out, other guys noticed too.

"So Dagen have you asked anyone to the ball yet?" She lifted her thin blond eyebrow at him.

Draco inwardly groaned, he was putting it off as he didn't have the guts to ask _her_ yet. He was no Gryffindor after-all!.

"Umm no, I.." Flush was slowly creeping up his cheeks as he tried to answer laughing Luna.

"Come on, just ask her, I'm sure she'd love to go with you!" Luna winked at him knowingly. Of course she knew who he was going to ask.. She figured it out..

"How do you know? You don't even know who I want to ask.." He narrowed his silvery grey eyes at her.

"Oh come on, could you be more obvious? I know how you look at her! Just ask her for Merlin's sake! You're friends, Hermione was always a nice girl!" Luna laughed at him. Boys could be such cowards when it came to balls and things..

"How? But..- " His mouth was open as he looked at Luna, "But, how would you know, maybe she wants to go with Weasley? They are rather close." Luna smiled at him knowingly.

"Oh dear Dagen, just so you know, yes, they are close," Draco's face fell slightly " but only as friends. They USED to like each other, but that was like two years ago at the Yule Ball...Not to mention that Ron already asked someone else..." Luna blushed slightly as she said the last part.

Draco noticed that and grinned at her, "Oh and who would that be? Do you have any idea?" He lifted his eyebrow at Luna..

"Um.. me.." Luna almost whispered the last bit, she was now bright red and was biting her lip, glancing at Draco every few seconds, taking care not to meet his eye.

"What was that? I didn't catch the last bit." Draco said in rather loud voice, empathising his point. Of course he heard her, but she has been bugging him about his date for past two weeks.

"Me" Luna said in a quiet voice

Draco's eyes sparkled as he laughed at his embarassed friend.

"Don't laugh you git, least I have a date!" Luna liked Ron since the year before and was pretty happy when the redhead asked her. She knew that Draco would teasse her but she also knew how to shut him up.

Draco stopped laughing imediatelly and gloomy expression replaced his grin. He nodded thoughtfully and looked up surpirised. The pair has already reached the Ravenclaw portrait and Lady Rowena was waiting with her arms crossed for one of them to say the password.

"Oh right sorry, _True Knowledge."_

The portrait swung open and revealed half full common room, there was a few first years pointing at the window. There was an owl there. Not just any owl. It was Elliot. Draco had no idea why the owl would come but he walked over anyway, surprised when the owl held its leg out.

A white muggle envelope was tied to Elliot's leg. On the envelope were two words. _Draco Malfoy. _Draco quickly tapped it with his wand, the name instantly changing into Dagen LeBlanc. He took the letter surprised. Luna looked at him questioningly. He motioned for her to follow and walked towards an unoccupied corner of the room, where a table with two chairs was.

"What is it Dagen? You look like you've just swallowed a canary cream.." She looked little worried.

"Don't worry, I was just surprised that anyone would want to owl me..." Draco swallowed and ran his finger across the envelope.

He finally opened it. He took a white lined piece of paper which was addressed to him- _Draco Malfoy. _He waved his wand under the table, changing the name instantly.

_Dear **Dagen**_, (it said in a small neat writing that obviously belonged to a girl)

_We've been waiting to hear from you for a while, but I guess you're little busy, well the samrt owl of yours just turned up one day and stayed for about three days, scaring the crap out of Jeremy, so we decided that it porbably won't go away until we write you a few lines -_

Draco looked at the three large pages filled on both sides. He smiled to himself- quite an understatement, _few lines, right _Draco thought.

_- so we decided to put our heads together (boys did literaly knocking each other out- stupid pricks) and write. Nothing is new here really, we still have the duties, of course the kitchen ladies say hi and miss you heaps (heheh, can't wait till you come, I reckon that you will get extra duty just so they can talk to you!) Anyway, it seems so dull and empty without you, we went to the garden a few times but it's just not the same... Oh, I do have to tell you... Danny and Amber are such a cute couple (I'm sure you knew but still) Danny is soo different, in a good way, heheh, he is so thoughtful, a gentleman, hmm, more than I can say for Jeremy... But that's okay. So anyway, how is your school? Your friends and all? Is there some lucky lady there? wink Yeah so you really have to write back! make some time! I do hope that the owl does deliver the letter, I couldn't way from experience as I have never used owl before.._

Draco read the letter, his gloomy mood from not having asked Hermione yet magically forgoten as his muggle friends wrote to him. There were more pages each written in different writing, the first was from Helen, there was Jeremy's on the other side, Danny shared page with Amber, and the last page was from Zoe and Brian, even though Brian was a quiet guy, his writting was very neat and it was apparent that he was very smart...

Draco looked up to find Luna looking at him expectingly, he blushed realizing that he spent last twenty minutes reading his letter, completely forgetting his friend.

"Um, it's from my friends from the home. I was little surprised 'cause they're muggles, but it seems that Elliot, smart boy-" He patted the owl who was sitting on his shoulder, who nipped his finger affectionately " has flown all the way to London so they could write me.. I sort of forgot to owl.." Draco looked down ashamed.

"Oh, that's good! You can tell them about Hermione" Luna grinned at him.

Draco groaned, he wished that Luna could just drop it for a bit..

"Okay, fine! I get the point! I will ask her tomorow!" Draco had enough. _Grrr, who knew that Luna could be so pushy!_

Luna smiled to herself and sat back in her chair, crossing ehr arms, apparently satisfied.

She took a her wand from behind her ear and summoned her Quibbler. Draco on the other hand conjured up some parchment, quill and green ink (some slytherin habits never go away). He would reply immediately. He felt very guilty for not having owled his friends for almost two months _Damn only a week till the blimmin' ball. I'd better ask her tomorow._

The next day Draco woke early. His sleep was disturbed by dreams which did nothing to enlighten him. Most featured him asking Hermione to the ball and being rejected in various ways, in one she dumped a goblet of pumpkin juice on his head, saying that she doesn't go with people who ask her as last resort. Not pretty.

He got dressed and took his Nimbus and went to the pitch for a fly.

Half an hour later he was feeling much better as he zoomed around, after leaving his doubts and fears behind. He flew over the grounds, towards the little island in the middle of the Lake. He sat there for some time, just thinking, clearing his head, and giving himself some encouragement.

Finally he flew back towards the castle, he went near the entrance as he was feeling too lazy to walk from the pitch. He went towards the staircase and just his luck. Hermione was walking down the stairs with a few books held in her arms. She was walking alone, doubtlessly heading towards the library.

"Hi 'Mione, how are you this fine day?" He asked cheerfully, startling the Gryffindor.

She gave a little cry, dropping her books in fright. Draco smiled and picked the books up.

"Damn Dagen-" Now it was her turn to surprise him. _Hermione swearing? "_You gave me a fright! I'm fine. How are you?" The pair was walking down the corridor leading to the library. Draco still held her books.

"Not bad.. Um Hermione?" He asked little unsure all of the sudden, his dreams and worries coming back.

"Yes?" She smiled at him, looking curious.

"Doyawanagotaballwithme?" He said the sentence extremely fast. Poor Hermione had no idea what he said.

"Pardon?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the ball with me?" He said much slower but very quietly.

"I didn't quite catch that"

"Come to the ball with me Hermione!" Draco said in loud and clear voice, getting his Malfoy charm back. He wasn't a shy guy after-all.

Hermione looked a little surprised but other than that her expression was quite unreadable. _Yay, he asked me, Ginny would be so jealous- that is if she didn't go with Harry. He seemed so nervous, cute! _Hermione thought that Dagen was very good-looking since the start and lately he also turned out as a nice and funny guy, she had to admit that he made her feel little different.

Hermione was pleasantly surprised. In fact so surprised that she was even thinking weirdly, since when did she use the word cute?

She was snapped out of her reverie as she heard Draco clear his throat loudly. He looked nervous. Hermione felt her face grow hot when she realized that she hasn't said anything for the past five minutes.

"Are you with us Hermione?" Draco said clicking his fingers in front of her face, he was laughing a little.

"Um, yes"

"As in "yes I'm with you" or "Yes I will go to the ball with you"?" Draco lifted his elegant eyebrow

"Both"

Draco beamed at her and hugged the surprised girl. The two were unfortunately interupted by someone clearing their throat.

Harry was standing a few steps away looking at the two with his eyebrows lifted, his lips in a very thin line.

"Oh hi Harry" Hermione said flushing as she unwraped her arms from around Draco. Draco nodded at the messy-haired teen, who gave him a slightly cold look.

"Dagen just ahem- asked me to the ball.." Hermione's face was now bright pink. Draco beamed at Hermione as she said this.

"Well I guess Ron won't be very happy.." Harry said coldly.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about him, he's already got a date" Draco smirked at surprised Potter. _Honestly that guy was really slow at times, Ron didn't like Hermione for ages- least that's what Luna said.._

"Who?" The two Gryffindors said in unison.

Draco laughed before answering. "He asked Luna" The two friends looked at him surprised and then laughed as well.

"That explains his odd behaviour whenever I asked him when is he gonna get a move on to ask Hermione" Harry laughed.

The trio went to library to return Hermione's books and then up to the Great Hall for breakfast chatting easily, mostly complaining about Snape.

Draco was almost skipping because suddenly he felt like stone has been lifted off his chest. He felt so free. He laughed easily. He would have to tell Luna. He finally asked her! And she said yes! In a weeks time he would be accomapanying the pretty witch to the ball! Until then he would have to daydream about it!

_

* * *

A.N. A long chappie! Review, you know.. I know slightly dumb end.. But I put some stuff in- the letter, I have been going through some old chapters and I realized that he was supposed to owl them! well hope you enjoyed, by the way, check out my newest story... 'How did that happen" it might be quite good eventually. xoxo julezz_

Final word count 2293


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter seventeen: An Unexpected Lesson**

* * *

Disclaimer: J.K's

_A.N. I know it's been long but I was (and still am) extremely busy, there is alot going on for me now, but i try... enjoy and review._

* * *

As the unlikely trio made their way from library they chatted easily about quiditch (well actually only two of them as Hermione refused to have anything to do with that..). Draco being a sensible one, and considering that Ron, who was as thick as the door to the entrance door, was not there, the dark-haired former-Slytherin, stopped the quidditch talk, smoothly changing the subject to one that was more neutral. _(A.N. Wow what a paragraph-long sentence... heheh hope it makes sense...)_

"So Hermione hows the exam revision going?" Draco hung out with the brunette for long enough to know that you can trust Hermione to have an exam revision timetable written up a few weeks into the year...

"Oh it's okay I guess though I can't believe there is only a few moths till the exams.." She had Harry staring at her dumbstruck, until Draco spoke.

"Damn 'Mione, there's seven months, that's hardly a few. I mean I always thought that a few is less than five... " Harry laughed softly understanding now...

"You should learn to relax more you know.. There is a thing that always helps me clear my mind, I should show it to you sometime..." Draco didn't say what the 'thing' was because he knew that the second Hermione found out she would be against it...

"You mean like meditating?" The bushy-haired Gryffindor was always eager to learn new things.

"Sort of.." Draco laughed softly, in a slightly enigmatic way which he knew whould make the girl even more curious...

"Come on Dagen, tell..."

"How about I show you? Do you want to meet up in the Entrance Hall at 7.30pm?" He lifted one of his eyebrows, awaiting the answer..

"Sure but don't we have the Hogsmeade half-day today? I'm not sure when I'll be back."

"Oh I'm sure you will be done, I'm going to Hogsmeade also. Come on Hermione..It'll be interesting, I promise.."

The brunette smiled and finally nodded.

"Okay I will meet you here then" She said as the walked through the Entrance Hall, turning into the Great Hall.

"It's a date then"

The pair that has been talking for past five minutes, completely uninterrupted by the-Boy-Who-Lived completely forgot about him until he made himself known...They both jumped and then they stared at him, with identical looks on their faces _Did he just say what I thing he said?_

Harry started laughing like a maniac, earning astonished looks from everyone...

"Hey I'm just saying what it sounded like.." He was still grinning like a retard.

The pair blushed and separated with a few "See you"s and nods. Harry stood on the same spot for a few seconds, until he set off after pre-occupied Hermione. He was still a little astonished that once again his presence was so easily forgotten. _They have it bad..._

He sat with Ron, discussing the great idea of Dumbledore's, he was a genius. It was the best idea ever, to give the senior students a half-day off, to go to Hogsmeade to pick up the dress robes and things needed for the ball. Harry listened to Ron, occasionally wiping some eggs that Ron accidentally sprayed at him, while watching Hermione, who was absentmindedly buttering a scone while looking at someone at the Ravenclaw table...

Draco was back from the Hogsmeade little before six o'clock. He bought handsome navy blue robes, which showed his house spirit, as well as looked much better with his dark locks than any shade of green would. Also the great dark hue made his grey eyes much darker.

Draco shecked himself out for the last time before finally taking the robes off, folding them neatly and placing them in his wardrobe. He then changed into his muggle outfit that Zoe, Helen and Amber picked out for him during summer. He threw simple black robes over the top, not bothering to button up.

He looked at himself in the mirror for the last time. Thanked the mirror for complimenting on his shirt and made his way down to the common room. Draco briefly chatted to Luna and Anthony, who looked lonely without Padma who was still in Hogsmeade shopping with her sister and that Lavender Brown.

As Draco finally was about to walk through the portrait hole, it swung open and he walked straight into someone. Someone short. Draco looked down and helped the little first-year boy from the sorting, Jessi O'Brien up.

A few minutes later Draco finally reached the deserted Entrance Hall. He stood close to the door, slightly off ot to the side. And waited...

Ten minutes later there was still no sign of Hermione... Only eight, seven... six... five more minutes before she was supposed to be there.

Suddenly the door leading from the Great Hall swung open... Revealing Filch...

The old caretaker's eyes stopped on Draco, giving him an evil look.

"What are you doing here boy?"

"Not that it's any of your business but I am waiting for someone." Draco looked down at him as he was slightly taller than the old man.

"I'm sure you're up to something. I bet you were about to set off some dungbombs. Turn out your pockets!"

"No"

"What did you just say?" Filch couldn't believe that the new boy was talking to him that way. Most of the students were scared of him.

"I said no" Draco's eyebrow was lifted in an elegant way and his face was completely passive. He didn't care what the crazy old man wants..

"Turn out your pockets NOW!" The squib said, his creepy yellowish eyes as well as Mrs. Norris's fixed on the tall boy in front of him.

"You have no authority. I am not breaking any rules." Draco knew Filch well enough from the years as a Slytherin, Filch was always following Snape around.

"I said turn out your pockets." Filch repeated once again.

"Make me" Draco answered in a slightly mocking way. He was practically daring Filch to do something.

Argus Filch's face was flushed from anger. It seemed that he couldn't win this fight. He couldn't have that, a student having the last word.

Draco's face was slitt mask-like but on the inside he was a little worried. Filch seemed like he could attack him anytime and for all Draco knew the crazy old badger might...

Suddenly the door swung open once again, except this time it was the door that lead outside. It was none other than Proffesor Baine.

"Good evening Proffesor. This boy here has a pocketful of dungbombs and refuses to turn out his pockets!" Filch was the first to speak, his eyes lingering on something rather long hidden under Draco's cloak.

Although the caretakerr didn't seem to have noticed, Callan's appearance captured Draco's attention. She looked like she had been running, there were scratches on her face and arms, and Draco saw some twigs in her hair, he recognised them as from some trees that only grow in the Forbidden Forest. Despite this sort of ragged appearance, she didn't seem upset. The guarded look in her grey eyes seemed a little happier, although Draco could still see a secret was locked away, deep with in. A dark secret.

Draco finally snapped out of his thoughts when Callan looked at him.

" He's lying. He's full of it. I was just standing here waiting for someone, and he comes and bothers me despite the fact that I'm not doing anything wrong. I think he needs more work, he obviously has nothing better to do than to bother others." Draco didn't care if he was rude, he was sick of Filch always tailing after people.

Callan on the other hand tried to keep a straight face as she looked at the old man. He seemed absolutely furious. Callan always despised the squib. When she went to Hogwarts she and her three closest friends always played pranks on people and because Filch was always following their every step they decided to target most of their pranks at the old caretaker and a certain greasy Slytherin.

"Make him turn out his pockets!" Argus didn't realize who he was talking to as he wheezed the order at Callan.

"Get lost Filch, didn't you see that Mr.Leblanc is busy? It is obvious that he is not carrying any dungbombs? Go and clean some broom closets or something." Callan couldn't hide the glee that shone in her eyes. Draco saw it. Filch didn't, he was most likely seeing red spots as he angrily stalked out of the Entrance Hall.

"Thank you Professor, he seemed like he was about to attack me." Draco smiled at her.

"No problem, I never like that old badger anyway, he was on my back when I went to school too..." Callan decided to be nicer to Draco since their little talk...

"So who were you waiting for? I had a feeling that you were going flying.." Callan asked before Draco could say anything.

"Well I am, I'm waiting for Hermione, I want to show her a way to relax.. Would you believe that she has already drawn up the revision timetables for the exam?" Draco shook his head at the thought.

Callan laughed, remembering that Hermione did some nerdy things.. Then the door opened for the third time, finally revealing red-faced Hermione.

"Sorry Dag, I lost track of the time.." She has used one of the secret passages to the castle... "Oh good evening Professor" She added brightly as she spotted the other figure.

Callan thought back to the time... _before_... and how she remembered people.

Draco gave the woman a nod and she turned and left after giving Hermione a brief smile. Draco nonchalantly took Hermione's arm and lead her out of the door into the darkness outside.

Hermione was bursting to ask what he was planning, but she decided to wait. Draco could tell. He smiled to himself slightly as he lead her down a path towards the Black Lake.

When the pair finally stopped a few metres before the water Draco looked at Hermione and asked: "Can you promise to trust me with what I'about to do? Can you promise to do what I tell you too?"

Hermione thought about it for a while and then deciding that he couldn't possibly want to do something scary like.. flying or something so she nodded.

Draco smiled at her and pulled his robe back, revealing what the long thing that Filch saw was... A broomstick.

Hermione gasped when she realized that her fear was true and what she just agreed to. Draco noticed her tense. His hand left her arm and wrapped itself around her shoulders.

"Trust me Hermione. It is not that bad. The flying lessons are dreadful but this is different. Please trust me. I promise I will stop if you're not enjoying it."

His eyes looked so sincere that Hermione couldn't help but nod. With a great regret he unwraped his arm from arounf her and sat on the broom, hovering a few centimetres above the ground. He motioned for Hermione to come closer.

She hesitantly stepped next to him. Hermione trusted him, but she didn't trust the broom. She forgot all about the broom when Draco took her hand and pulled her closer, sitting her down in front of her. Hermione shivered when she realized that her feet weren't touching the ground.

Draco pulled his arms around Hermione, holding the handle of the broom. He could feel her warm body against his. She turned her head slightly looking at his face. He gave her a reasuring smile and pressed his body slightly closer to hers as he applied slight upward pressure on the handle, making the broom fly a little higher, keeping it in a slow constant speed.

Draco leaned forward and whispered to her. Reasurance. Soon he felt her relax. He sped up a little and was pleasantly surprised that Hermione hasn't tensed up. Her mind was on something other than the speed of the broomstick.

Before Hermione knew it the broom has tilted downwards slightly and they were flying towards the ground. She closed her eyes, concentrating on the wind in her hair, rather than the ground that seemed much closer each second.

Once they landed Hermione opened her eyes. She realized that they weren't at the same spot as where they started off from. In fect they were quite away. Hermione looked around her, and saw.. water. They were on the small island in the middle of the Black Lake. Hermione looked around and realized how lovely it was. She could see the moonshine reflect off the water.

Hermione didn't resist when Draco's hand reached towards her cheek. She turned towards him, her eyes looking into his. When their lips met it was as if nothing else existed. Only the two of them and the moon shining only for them.

_

* * *

A.N. The end of chappie... Well? Like? I'm tired. Going to bed. Review. xoxo julezz_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen: The Night**

Disclaimer: Still not mine

_A.N Twas a long time wasn't it? Well I would love to write alot more but sadly I had piles of assignments and now I'm actually in the middle of exams... Ah well, yeah, I've quit my job (and got another) so I'll have more time, and when I finish exams I'll write and then there are two weeks of holidays so I promise I'll catch up on the stuff that I haven't written yet... okay on with the story... xoxo enjoy_

It was the night. Finally it was the 31st, the night everyone has been waiting for. The night of the Halloween' Ball.

Hermione Granger was up in her room getting ready. It was only 4pm and she still had over two hours before she'd be meeting Dagen. She was almost done, her make-up enhancing her bright brown eyes and her lips yet still looking very natural.

Hermione was wearing a beautiful red dress that she has bought in a small in Hogsmeade. It was a very Gryffindor dress as it was the perfect red with gold rimming. It wasn't a modern dress, in fact it looked like it was one of those seventeenth century dresses. For all she knew it could be...

It was perfect, the wide skirt, the crimson corset making her stand up straight, much unlike her usual-self. It was rather like in fourth year when she went to the Yule Ball, though this time the change was rather more dramatic.

Hermione put the last finishing touches to her hairdo- it was half up and half down, the top part of her messy curls arranged into a rather messy bun while the bottom part was straight and sleek at the top, curling into shiny ringlets at the bottom. Satisfied with the results, Hermione laid her wand on the table and walked towards the wardrobe where the full-length mirror was.

Whe the brunette caught a glimpse of herself she gasped. The girl, no, the _woman_ looking back at her was nothing like the Hermione she knew. The reflection of the mirror showed a curvy young woman in a crimson gown, with long brown hair, bright eyes and pretty face.

Hermione spun around once, twice and then she stopped as the mirror spoke to her:

"You look beautiful Hermione, I wonder who is the lucky one?"

Hermione's face heated up with blush.

"Thank you, I am going with Dagen LeBlanc." She looked down still blushing.

The mirror chuckled.

"Ah yes, the striking young man that started Hogwarts this year."

Hermione blushed and nodded, then she turned to look at the clock. It was five thirty already! How did she pass hour an half without noticing!

Meanwhile Draco was in his dormitory getting ready. He came out of the shower to a surprisingly empty dormitory, _I suppose they're still in the common room playing poker, seriously a bad idea before the ball. _He thought to himself and smiled at the level of maturity of some of his dorm-mates.

Draco dressed in his dark blue dress robe, performing a drying charm on his hair, letting it fall around it in his face, the dark brown framing his pale well-defined (no longer pointy) face.

As he dressed up and put some "finishing touches", all of which were completely unneccesary, he admired himself in the mirror for a while until he heard the clock chime.

_"Ding"_

_"Ding"_

_"Ding"_

_"Ding"_

_"Ding"_

_"Ding!"_

"What it's six already? You gotta be kidding me!" Draco had no idea how could the time pass so fast, it was only five thirty like half an hour ago.. and now.. it was six!

He grabbed his cloak and sprinted our of the room.

Hermione paced back and forth, receiving curious glances from the Fat Lady. Dagen was meant to pick her up five minutes ago. _Maybe he's forgotten, or maybe he doesn't really like me. _An unstoppable train of negative thought did nothing to help Hermione.

She honestly felt like crying. She turned to the Fat Lady and was about to go back to her dormitory when she heard her name.

"Hermione! Wait!"

She turned around to watch flushed Dagen running up the staircase.

"Yes?" She gave him a cool look and whispered the password to Fat Lady. Thankfully for Draco the Fat Lady was too busy watching the "drama unfold" to notice.

"Wait," he whispered trying to catch his breath.

Hermione was still turned away.

"Hermione I'm honestly really sorry that I'm late. Please don't be angry at me." If she could see his eyes she would drown in the sad grey pools. She turned her head slightly, he reached out and stroked her cheek.

She looked down then up at him, then she turned towards him in all her glory. The ravenclaw stepped closer and hugged her gently. Hermione rested her cheek against his robed shoulder and let the tear fall.

"I thought you didn't want me." She whispered.

He turned her face towards him.

"Gods I want you more than you can imagine." He said to her, his grey eyes dark and intense as he cupped her cheek.

When he kissed her, he realised that two years ago he would have never thought that he would be standing here kissing Hermione Granger... And loving every minute of it... Every minute of his time spent with her, wasting all his time thinking about her.

When they finally broke the kiss he asked her gently: "So you still want to go down to the ball? The feast hasn't even started yet.."

She looked at him, her chocolate brown eyes bright and happy again, and nodded, taking large hand in her smaller, gloved one.

Harry and Ginny were looking towards the door every few seconds as they sat talking to Ron and Luna. Most older couples were sitting down, or standing around chatting, leaving the dance floor free for the younger students who would have to leave after the feast.

Harry and Ginny were both thinking about the same thing, they both wondered where Dagen and Hermione were. They had left Hermione outside the Gryffindor tower as she was waiting for her date.

Harry glanced at his muggle watch when Ginny elbowed him in ribs.

"Ouch! What was that for!"

She nudged him lightly and he looked up to see the door opening to reveal _the _couple. Hermione and Dagen looked perfect together. The music stopped and everyone stopped dancing, to look at the pair.

Harry and Ginny rolled their eyes in unison. _Talk about dramatic entrance!_ both thought.

The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw spotted their friends and made their way towards them. Draco complimented Luna on her unique baby-blue dress robe which, despite the rather unusual design looked lovely on his friend, and then he turned to Ginny telling her that she has a beautiful hair-do.

Ginny smiled at him and batted her eyelashes, just to annoy Harry who gave Dagen a look that said it all.

Then Dumbledore announced the start of the feast and instead of the four house tables many small ones appeared, each seated four people.

The three couples made their way towards the closest table but as they were about to sit down Ginny noticed little cards on the plates.

_Miss Brown & Mr Finnegan_

_Miss Chang & Mr Corner_

They read them and shrugged, splitting up to find the right table.

After a few minutes Hermione and Draco finally found their table. The cards read:

_Miss Granger & Mr LeBlanc_

_Miss Greengrass & Mr Zabini_

Draco's eyes widened as he read the last two names. Since he came to Hogwarts this year he has been avoiding all the Slytherins in fear of being recognised. Now he was to spend big part of the evening with his old best friend and another Slytherin.

Now this was going to be fun...

_A.N.Liked? Review please, I will update soon, pinky promise. There will be a long chappie with the rest of the ball so review to motivate me, and I love to get ideas from you guys. xoxo julezz_

_p.s. sorry for the long wait again._


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter ninteen: In the company of a Zabini**

* * *

Disclaimer: Heheh, I like my title name.. Little obvious... Anyways, Harry Potter and other wizards and stuff belong to that lady... You know... Jo Rowling...

_A.N. It's holiday now... Yayness, that means I will be writing (unless that is, I get my computer taken of me... Which happens when my room is supposedly not tidy enough... aaah the problems of growing up...) Anyways, enjoy..._

* * *

Draco lead Hermione towards the chair and held it for her to sit down on. She smiled at him and was about to sit down when someone cleared their throat. Draco's grey eyes met the indigo orbs of Blaise Zabini.

"Zabini."

"LeBlanc."

The boys nodded at each other and shook hands while Hermione who smiled at Daphne who smiled a little and then quickly looked away checking that no Slytherins saw her smile at "mudblood."

Draco didn't realise that his breathing was a little faster until Hermione gave him a questioning look which he brushed aside by a quick smile.

Draco knew that Blaise, as his former best friend could probably recognise him even if he dressed up as a woman... But that was a while ago. Draco has changed since. And then, despite the fact that Blaise knew that Draco didn't really hate mudbloods, he would never expect him to actually date one...

Draco chuckled to himself, earning curious glances from the three people around the table.

"So when is the food arriving?"

Draco was a little hungry and distracted so he asked, not realizing how much like Ron he sounded. Hermione was mentally rolling her eyes, because she _did _realize how much like Ron he sounded. _I have to make sure that the two don't spend too much time together. I would die if Dagen got some nasty Ron habits..._

"Well actually all you have to do is order the meal..." Blaise's voice broke into both, Hermione's and Draco's train of thoughts.

"Yes that's right." Hermione's mind was back in the "task" she, being one of the Prefects that planned and prepared the whole ball, knew what they had to do... as did Blaise.

Hermione and Blaise got on well, surprisingly enough. He never insulted her or even looked at her with hostility that she has learned to ignore from other Slytherins. Hermione found that she was actually rather grateful to Blaise. She realised that if she had to sit with a Slytherin and she had any choice, she would definitely sit with Blaise, and Daphne wasn't bad either. She didn't hate Hermione although it was pity that she felt pressured into ignoring the Gryffindor because of her house and parentage...

* * *

Hermione was more than happy with the seating plan. Blaise had nothing whatsoever against it either. He didn't mind sitting with the Gryffindor Prefect and the new Ravenclaw boy and, of course, his date- Daphne. Blaise liked Daphne for a long time. Probably since the Yule Ball in their fourth year where she went with Theodore Nott.

Blaise never liked that guy...

Theodore has dated Daphne on and off since then and Blaise has grown to dislike his housemate more and more. Everytime there was some occasion where he could ask Daphne out, the prick Nott asked her first. This year finally, Blaise beat him to it and Daphne was more than happy to swap the tall wiry, slightly ratty-looking boy for a handsome, well-built, and extremely keen Blaise..

To say that this seemed to be one of the best nights of Blaise's life would be a huge understatement. He was beside himself with happiness when he met Daphne in their common room. There was only one thing- one person missing, to his complete happiness...

His best friend.

Draco Malfoy.

_Blaise hasn't heard from him since the end of their fifth year. Draco seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth. The dark slytherin has of course searched for his blonde friend. He actually went as far as to blackmail a ministry officer.(this was his least favourite way of manipulating people, but what had to be done, had to be done regardless of the way it was done...) _

_Blaise has found out from his useful source from ministry (...) that Draco's parents died during the summer, it was kept secret from the wizarding community. It seemed that if the public found out that the Malfoys -one of the most powerful pureblood families has been murdered by Lord Voldemort, there would most definitely be alot of problems for the ministry._

Now here Blaise was about to have the _almost_ best time of his life, but it would only be almost becase Draco wasn't there to give him a pat on his back for finally asking Daphne, or for preparing the whole ball along with only nine other people.

Daphne looked around the table, realizing that no one was actually listening to what Dumbledore was saying. It seemed that the three sixth-years didn't even realize that he was speaking in the first place. Blaise seemed to have spaced out looking blankly into space, somewhere above Hermione's head. The Gryffindor was actually looking at the Dagen guy with a glossy eyed expression, while he was examining his hands.

Daphne decided it was time to take some action. She pulled her wand out of her dress robe, making sure that it is still covered under the table. She performed one of the usefull charms that she has invented back in the time.

To the person that it was performed on, it seemed as if they had a bucketful of water poured over their head. This was, however only an illusion. When the person recovers from the nasty shock of seemingly having water poured on them, they find that they are completely dry and it is as if they were imagining it...

Daphne grinned evilly and flicked the wand, concentrating on the non-verbal version. One by one, Hermione, Dagen and Blaise got a shocked look on their face which promptly turned into wonder.

"... so as I said, I hope you enjoy your evening and at ten o'clock the junior part of our students is to return to dormitories. I wish you and enjoyable evening." all four sixth-years looked up for the final part of the Headmaster's speech and joined into the enormous applause.

* * *

While the four sixth-years ordered their meal and tucked in, there was someone sitting slightly to the side watching. Callan Baine was sitting slightly in the shadow, hoping to go unnoticed. She dressed up nicely although it seemed as if a man was choosing her clothes. She wore long black dress robes which were quite simple because she didn't bother with any accessories.

Callan wore no make-up or jewlery what-so-ever. She didn't even bother to do anything to her raven hair, it cascaded down to her elbows like any other day. She seemed like a person who dressed up because it was required of her but didn't bother with any non-sense such as accesories. She seemed to want to be unseen.

She could have, of course, just used an invisibility charm of a sort but that could be quite inconvenient... So she sat there in a corner, watching...

* * *

Draco could feel someone's stare on the back of his neck. He was starting to feel slightly uncomfortable, not only did he have to be in the company of his former best friend but also there was some creep staring at him.

He shifted slightly so he could only turn a little without attracting too much attention. He turned towards Hermione and then his eyes moved to right, to meet the haunted grey orbs of Callan Baine. He gave her a questioning look and then when she finally looked away, he went back to his meal.

* * *

The feast was rather uncomfortable to start with. Mixing Slytherins with Gryffindors was never a good idea, but unknowingly mixing two best friends (even if one did not know the others identity) was guaranteed to make a mess out of someone's night...

Thankfully Hermione came to rescue by starting a Quidditch talk! She asked Blaise about the team, as he had gotten the badge that year... Draco was more than happy to talk to his date (who got extremely bored with the topic but was willing to talk about it just this once) about his favourite sport. Even Daphne joined in as she- despite the fact that she was not on the team, enjoyed playing as a keeper. That gave a Blaise an idea of how to spend more time with her...( All he had to do is to kick Theo off the team and replace him with Daphne...)

"... Are you serious? Wow why didn't you come to tryouts at the start of the year?" Blaise's attention was now turned to Daphne, leaving Draco and Hermione to talk to each other and, finally change the subject...

"So um, did you like flying yesterday?" Okay, maybe the subject change didn't really happen..

"..."

"Oh."

"No I actually enjoyed it, though don't say a word to Ron or Harry!"

Hermione smiled at Draco when he laughed.

"My lips are sealed." He winked at her making her blush like a silly school-girl...

Hermione felt in a similar way as the time that she went to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum. All the signs were there... butterflies in her stomach, sudden urges to smile, laugh or even cry for no apparent reason, when he smiled her knees grew weak... All because of this guy... Dagen...

Draco couldn't remember a time when he was happier than today, yes it did start off slightly uncomfortably and... well with him coming late and Hermione crying, then having to sit with his former house-mates, but now... he was just the happiest man alive, although he did wish he could tell Hermione everything...

Suddenly all the food disappeared, leaving Ron who was sitting a few tables away, staring angrily at his now empty plate. Dumbledore stood up once more, waiting for a few seconds for all the chatter to die away.

"And now, the dance-floor will be open to anyone that is interested, but remember in an hour and half the junior students are to follow their house-heads to their dormitories. The garden is open for those who wish to take a walk but remember that the Forbidden Forest is still out of bounds for everyone. I hope that this will be a night to remember to most of you!"

With the last word from the Headmaster, the music started off. It seemed like a quite inhumane music. It was simply beautiful. When you first heard it, it seemed that you couldn't dance to it as there was no real beat. It wasn't an ordinary music so it was for no ordinary dance. You just had to dance as you felt.

Draco took Hermione to the dance floor passing the smiling faces of Luna and Ron. Everything around was a blur as they danced to this music. Of course they were being watched. Not only because they seemed so natural on the dance floor but also by another person for reasons quite different and unknown. Who could guess why Callan Baine's eyes never left the tall form of "Dagen LeBlanc" - Draco Malfoy?

_

* * *

A.N. Yes I am cutting it off here but it's only because this chapter is pretty long as it is, and I still want to put more. But don't worry. By the time I post this (tomorow...when I go on internet) I will be hopefully halfway through the chapter 20. I think there might be something interesting going on soon... Blaise will come into the chapter again... Same with Sir- I mean Callan... hehehe, anyways, thanks to all of yous that have reviewed, I want a lot more reviews. hehehe, now seriously, alot of you that don't have this on story alert and don't check often enough... I mean if I post another chappie too soon then I wont get any reviews cause most will go on reading and then Maybe review... so yeah, review... I want a feedback on the chappies, and if you have any ideas feel free to share them... yeah, so that was a long A.N. so I'm going to go now. xoxo julezz_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty: I'm not who you think I am**

* * *

Disclaimer: Not mine

A.N. Sorry for the long wait, yess it was writer's block. I hate it. I'm trying, really. all the love

* * *

Soon the strange yet beautiful music has stopped and more people came onto the dance-floor as another song (this time by a wizarding band called "Phoenix Calls" ) has started. Draco and Hermione agreed that it was rather stuffy and decided to take a walk outside in the garden.

The pair walked through the dark garden avoiding the path which was lit by few floating torches and some pumpkins as there were way too many people there. Hermione shivered as they made their way through the dark. Draco noticed.

He took his cloak and covered her bare shoulders with it, then he took her cold hand in his warm big one. They laced their fingers together like it was the most natural thing. Neither spoke as they walked past some snogging couples.

A while later when they reached one of the grassy banks of the Lake, Draco wanted to say something but he felt like he shouldn't disturb the comfortable silence they shared. Hermione seemed to know what was going on inside his head so she solved his dilema for him.

"You know that you can tell me anything." He could hear her smile when she spoke. He imagined it was only for him. He could feel it. One of his hands rose to caress her cheek. His fingers brushed her lips.

When Hermione felt his hand on her face she leaned into his touch. Her eyes fluttered closed when his fingertips brushed her lips. Soon his fingers were replaced by his own warm lips. HIs touch seemed to burn. She wasn't feeling cold anymore. Her cheeks were warm from his caresses and her lips were tingling.

She almost groaned when he pulled away. His hand lifted her chin to direct her to look into his eyes. She could see the silver moon reflected in his warm grey orbs.

She didn't remember sitting down yet they were sitting close together on the bank of the lake. She gazed into his eyes thinking that she loved him. Hermione finally admited it to herself. She was in love with the man in front of her.

"Hermione." His voice was soft and full of love as he spoke,

"Mhh-hmm." Hermione still hasn't quite recovered from their kiss.

"I love you." He whispered sobering her up immediately. She noticed that a single tear has made its way donw his cheek.

Her hand touched his cheek, wiping his tear away. He cried, he was weak, he wasn't Draco Malfoy, he wasn't the boy that people knew under the name. He was hopelessly in love and was about to have his heart broken. But he had to tell her.

Her eyes were huge when she realised what he just said.

" I love you too."

Another tear made its way down the pale cold skin of his face. Then another. He just couldn't stop them. Hermione wanted to know why but she didn't question him.

"I want you to know that whatever happens, I will always love you. I am who I am, you know the true me. You know who I am, the one that is sitting right here with you. Don't ever forget that even if you hate me after this.. I love you Hermione Granger. "

Her eyes were wide but not with surprise. They were wide with wonder. He wasn't making much sense

"What are you saying Dagen?" She noticed him wince when she said his name. "You sound like you're about to die, or leave me. What's wrong?"

"I am not who you think I am." More tears.

"You are exactly who I think you are. You are an amazing person that I love." Hermione wouldn't let him say such things

"You don't understand. I'm not Dagen LeBlanc."

"What?"

Sigh. He had to do it.

"Haven't you ever wondered about what happened to Draco Malfoy? "

Slight frown creased Hermione's forehead.

"What does Malfoy has to do with anything?"

"Everything."

This time Hermione didn't say anything. She just waited for the blow to come. She knew that she was about to find out some bad news...

"Let me go back to the end of last year..."

A slight nod from the Gryffindor has signaled Draco to continue.

" When the school finished Draco Malfoy went home on holiday much like any other year. Just like any other year he was paid alot of attention by his mum but has been either ignored or verbally attacked by his father.He hasn't seen that much of his parents as they went on "work" trips alot."

Hermione nodded. She knew this was interesting but she wished that Dagen could skip Draco Malfoy story and get to the point. However she knew better than to interupt.

" One of these days after about three days that his parents were away, Draco Malfoy was paid a visit by a ministry official. He was informed that his parents were found dead."

Dagen's face went stony and Hermione started slowly realizing what was going on.

"He wouldn't believe it. His mother couldn't have been dead. She was the most caring person he knew. It just couldn't be. It was true. The funeral was few days later. The great Draco Mafloy was to go to a muggle orphanage as soon as his parents were burried. Malfoy money has paid to ensure the discreetion and is the reason why no one really knows the fate that met Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy."

Hermione was clicking on but still refused to believe it.

"The orphanage was not nearly as bad as Draco thought it would be. He found real friends, made great memories and discoverd his love for cooking." Dagen smiled to himself while Hermione's eyes were as big as saucers...

"Draco found that he could drop his act for the first time in his life. He didn't have to live up to his father's ideals.He could be himself for the first time. However when the time for school neared he was faced with dilema. He could go back, be himself and lose all the Slytherin so-called friends, but still be suspiciuos in the eyes of eveyone, or he could be the old himself agaain. He wanted nither."

"That was when Dumbledore came to his rescue. He came up with a brilliant plan where Draco could change his identity in order to get another chance. Of course Draco was ever so grateful for this. He went back, got re-sorted, made new friends, and best of all, he fell in love."

Hermione stared at him. She wasn't entirely sure of how to react. She just found out that the guy she loved was in fact they guy she hated. Hermione cast him a hurt look and stood up and ran.

Draco stayed where he were, suddenly aware of the loss of warmth beside him. Tears of hurt and sorrow streamed down his face as he went over the last two hours in his head. He loved her but he had to tell her now. With a sigh he stood up and went back to the castle, using shortcuts to avoid any other sutdents. He reached the Ravenclaw tower unseen.

Finally in the dormitory he locked the four poster bed around him and put strong silencing spells around to prevent his hurt sobs from being heard.

Sometimes you have to give up what you love because you love it.

_

* * *

A.N. I know short chappie and all, well rather angsty and all, I realize, I'm listening to "Requiem For A Dream" and its kinda sad and I dont really know why im listening to it, but if/when I write about the final battle in one of my fics, it will definitely be the theme music. lol. review, I shall try and update in few days, I have hopefully beaten the stupid wrtier's block...lolz, all the love juli_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-one: Everyone hides something.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the original names and the ideas that weren't in the H.P. books, all that belongs to Jo. Oh and I don't own the lyrics, they belong to the Cat Empire

_

* * *

A.N. I know it's been a while and I appologise, school and exams and two jobs... kinda hard, but I'm back, I'm not promiing every week but I will try, I have holiday for the next two months (I still have two jobs) but I will try seriously. Thanks guys for waiting 9not that you had a choice. lol) ad there is another chappie._

* * *

Hermione was still in her beautiful dress robes. She was sitting on the top of the Astronomy Tower, the cold wind blowing right through her dress and even Dagen-Draco's cloak. She didn't take it off nd she couldn't bring herself to. After she ran and ran and finally found herself here, she didn't have any strength.

Tears fell silently onto his cloak. She made no sound that would show how she was feeling inside. She was aching inside, the hurt of being lied to and decieved. She couldn't hate Malfoy because she loved Dagen but she couldn't love Dagen because he was Malfoy. Yes he did explain to her but that couldn't erase the past five years.

A faint sound of the song played made its way up to her. She saw the little lights in the garden and listened to the words escaping through the door in the Entrance Hall.

Straining her ears she heard it.

_Do you ever look around  
turn your ear to the ground  
show your face to the sky  
on a night when the skies echoe sounds  
from inside of your mind  
on the stage that you shone  
where the sun did become you  
and move with your thoughts  
through the sighs and the scenes  
of the worlds you have seen  
and the sights that have been  
your reflection in shadows and dreams?  
- your reflection in shadows and dreams _

Hermione felt as if the music was flowing right through her. She could hear it perfectly now. As if she was next to the singer. She voted for the band and was right about it. It was perfect. The deep lyrics with so much meaning and feeling that she felt... It made her want to break something.

_Did you ever see a man  
who did walk down the street  
white robe with no shoes on his feet  
and on top of his head place a box with two slits  
and the sign from his neck said  
'I do not exist'_

Draco. Hermione realized what would become of him if... If... The man she knew wouldrather disappear forever than come back as a Malfoy. Still she didn't know if she could ever forgive him.

_  
or a woman who could not remember her name  
did stutter and stutter  
again and again  
and saw you and called you her son  
her eyes said  
'my being is gone  
but still I'm not dead'?  
_

Hermione felt terrible. She remembered the tears on his angelic face, she remembered the hurt in his eyes while he tried to keep his face emotionless. She could feel his hurt seeping from his warm grey eyes when he told her about his mother. She remembered the Veil and Sirius and how Harry felt dead after his Godfather's death. Another one who lost one closest to them. Now Draco lost her.

_  
Miserere _

Have mercy. Hermione's sharp mind registered how much the song had to do with what she was thinking and what Draco went through... His mother's death, he lost her, _He hasn't lost me!_

_Have you ever seen a sound  
have you listened to an image  
have you ever touched a thought  
have you ever tasted nothing  
have you ever told a lie  
that was true more than truth  
because truth it had lied  
all its life when it spoke to you?  
_

But how could he lie to me all this time? _Would you have honestly given him a chance if you knew who he is?_ No. A little voice in Hermone's head reasoned with her. Draco has done everything right. _Except for the past five years of torturing us. _Did he honestly think I'd forgive him this easily? _No he knew. He knew yet he told me now, before any more lies could be said. He told me the truth because he loves me. _Was that another lie?

_And what did it say  
it is that it is this  
this goes here here is there  
it is not yes it is  
it was dulling your senses  
your eyes they were bound  
have you ever my friends  
been looking around?  
_

Harry didn't trust him at start either, and Ron... It was really odd that... But they don't know...

_  
And the other replies  
with a wave of a hand  
I am already here  
in this promised land  
but not by a god and not by a king  
and not by a spirit  
deep from within_

I love him. But can I ever fogive him? Some questions couldn't be answered but Hermione needed the answers. She was so confused. Would Draco tell others now that he told her? Should she?

_I am here  
because a miracle's a whim  
it's a flash of glory  
it's an empty tin  
and maybe might lets you in  
not to save you  
but to keep on looking-  
_

But Draco needs someone to be there for him. He can't do it alone. _But I hate him! _You hate the image. You hate the way he acted all these years. You hate lies. You don't hate him, _He lost his mother. He has no one. I could be there for him. At least as a friend. _But how can I be friend of someone I hated for such a long time. How can I be his friend when I love him. I want to be more than a friend. _Did he break up with me? How could I just run like that?  
_

_Miserere…  
_

Have mercy. I need to be there for him. I need him. He needs me. But...

_  
Have you ever  
been so happy that you're sad?  
that the lights turn to stars  
and the stars become eyes  
and hello's are goodbye's  
and the laughs are the sigh's  
and the show disappears with the note  
'until next time'  
_

The music stopd for a few seconds before the piano and soft _thump _of percussion started again. Then the lead singer was joined by the others into a chorus.

_  
Long live living  
if living can be this _

Long live living  
if living can be this

Long live living  
if living can be this

Long live living  
if living can be this

How can I live like that? How can he? Hermione's mind was spinning with all the thoughts and unanswered questions. She hd to talk to him. But at the same time she couldn't.

_Do you ever look around_

_from inside of your mind  
on the stage that you shone  
where the sun did become you  
and move with your thoughts  
through the sighs and the scenes  
of the worlds you have seen  
and the sights that have been  
your reflection in shadows and dreams  
_

_Do you ever look around  
and find what is yet to be found?_

As if the singer knew. Hermione did turn around.

" Professor Baine?"

_  
turn your ear to the ground  
show your face to the sky  
on a night when the skies echoe sounds  
_

" Hermione. I saw you talk to Malfoy." Her grey eyes were shining with anger. It wasn't directed at Hermione though.

" Did you just call him Malfoy?" Hermione's eyes widened.

Callan put her hand over her mouth. She promised she wouldn't tell.

" How do you know?" Hermione needed to know... Did everyone else know too?

" I know things Hermione. I have seen things." As if she saw the questions in Hermione's head she said. " No he didn't tell me. Hermione you have to let go off the past. He has changed." Her voice was hoarse as she spoke. it seemed as if it took her alot of effort to say it.

As Hermione studied her closely for the first time she was startled how much Callan reminded her of someone.

" You know, he's not a threat to you or Harry, Draco's changed. I know that his father was a Death Eater but so was my dear cousin Bella and that doesn't make me bad..."

Hermione realized what Callan just said.

"Bella?"

Callan tried to hide the fact that she said that and the fact that she was mentally slapping her head.

Hermione's brow was creased by a slight frown which meant that she was deep in thought. Callan wanted to reach out and smooth her frown and to stop her from thinking. Hermione thinking was dangerous.

"Sirius?"

Callan-Sirius looked up when Hermione said the name. It's sort of, like you can never stop responding when someone says your name. _Damn she knows now. _

"That's what I was afraid of. You figured me out just like three years ago you knew remus was a werewolf. You really are the brightest witch. Trust me not even Snape knew. "

"But how? You... You fell behind the Veil. They said you wouldn't come back."

"Well I did, it is possible to come back... Though you won't be quite the same." He smiled and looked down and Hermione couldn't help but laugh- the handsome Sirius Black- a woman.

Then Hermione remembered herself. She remembered her earlier thought, Draco lost someone and so did Harry. But the one Harry lost was back. Hermione frowned.

" Why didn't you tell Harry? "

Sirius/Callan looked deeply troubled. Grey orbs found Hermione's eyes and she could see he was upset.

"I can't. No one knows, only Dumbledore, you and I."

Little fires shone in Hermione's eyes. The same fires that shone when she was excited or interested in learning something and even more-so when she was fighting for something.

" Why? Why? You haven't seen Harry after you died! You have no idea what it did to him!"

" I.."

" Yes you! HARRY WAS HEARTBROKEN. YOU WERE HIS LAST HOPE, HIS ALMOST FATHER AND YOU COMEBACK AND YOU'RE SO SELFISH THAT YOU DON'T EVEN TELL HIM!"

Hermione was upset. Tears were streaming down her face again. "NOW I KNOW HOW HARRY FEELS. EVERYONE HIDES SOMETHING FROM HIM! AND YOU! HOW MANY OTHER PEOPLE THAT I TRUSTED WILL TURN OUT TO BE SOMEONE ELSE? WILL I HAVE TO UNCOVER THEM ALL TOO? OR WILL SOMEONE ACTUALLY TELL ME? I'M SICK OF YOU ALL!"

With that Hermione stormed off leaving the upset professor behind. Hermione knew that she shouldn't have shouted at him but she couldn't help it. Another one pretending to be someone else. Another one who needed a friend. Another one she ran away from.

She heard Sirius call faintly. She tried to ignore it.

"Everyone hides something Hermione. Everyone."

Hermione used shortcuts to get to the Gryffidor tower. None of her friends were there yet. She had about five minutes before the ball would be over. After looking around for the last time she went up the stairs to boys dormitory. She needed to borrow something from Harry. A certain cloak and a map.

_

* * *

A.N. Hope you liked. I have to work now. unexpected turn in my life... Grrr, anyways, review and all, that was pretty longa aye.. well yep. xoxo juli_

oh my god now that i was uploading it i sorta read part of the lyrics again and the part whre it says 'my being is gone but still im not dead' well its sorta like siius. just a tad. oh the song is great song called Miserere by the cat Empire awessome aussie/cuban band and yeah, download it if you can or go their site (www .thecatempite .com (without the spaces) and check them out, they need more fans.. they're sorta jazzy, alternative whatever so many different stuff they put into their music... yep


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter twenty-one: The Most Painful Memory**

* * *

Disclaimer: Jo owns it all

_A.N. Well here is another chappie. Enjoy_

* * *

As Draco sat in his bed with tears in his eyes, he thought back to his life and to everything he did to deserve this. He thought to his father's teachings. To the times when his mother and father fought. His mother always wanting the best for him, his father selfishly wanting a son that would follow in his fated footsteps. Draco thought to all those beatings.

The Ravenclaw boy even thought back to his most painful memory ffrom childhood:

_A little blond boy was playing in the forests surrounding the manor. The wilderness outside the well-kept gardens where his mother enjoyed taking walks when the weather allowed. The frests were dangerous and full of the unknown. That excited young Draco. _

_His father disapproved of Draco's ventures into the dark forest. It wasn't out of concern for the boys safety. It was because he believed that no pureblood son of his should run around playing like some savage- or some filthy common muggle. Draco however was only over three years old and his mother would never allow Lucius to take away such early childhood. She believed that Draco should enjoy being who he was for as long as possible._

_One such day when Draco ventured deeper into the comforting shade of the trees he saw something move through the tall grass. Carefully like a cat he moved towards the source of movement. As he neared the suspect place, something jumped out knocking him down. _

_A dirty dark-haired boy was on top of him, his teeth bared in a silent growl. He was like a child of nature, his dirty indistinguishable muggle clothing torn in so many places that his tanned skin was more visible than the ripped pieces of rags covering him. All visible skin was caked with dried dirt and he smelled strongly like some sort of animal._

_Draco tried to push him off. He was bigger than the boy but not nearly as fast or flexible. The boy leaped off him, climbing up a tree before Draco even stood up. Draco, not sure what to do stood in the clearing, curiously eyeing the boy. Then following his instincts he pulled the food that the house elf has given him._

_He held out his pale arm, silently offering it to the boy. In the brief time that Draco was pinned under the boy, he didn't fail to notice the lightness of the boy and his sticking out ribs._

_Slowly, with a great caution the boy climbed down and slithered towards Draco and accepted the food from him._

_After this Draco came every day, always bringing some food or spare clothing. The boy never spoke but Draco didn't need words to understand him. His amber eyes often told him all he needed to know. Draco helped the boy when he was injured which he seemed to be regularly every month. _

_Days turned into months and months into years and the ragged boy became a closest thing to a friend that Draco ever had. Draco decided that he would call him Felix because he always wanted a brother and that was his favourite name... This all was about to change when they came to close to the Manor. They were in the wrong place at the wrong time. It was the time when Lucius Malfoy was furiously looking for Draco._

_Before the two boys knew it they were immobilised and on the way to dungeons followed by a very furious Lucius. Draco recognised the room. It had sticky climson stains on the floor and walls, and chains and hand cuffs nailed securely to the thick stone walls. It was the room from which screams often echoed from. This room terrified Draco._

_Draco's friend fought. He struggled free of Lucius's vice-like grip, Draco knew that his friend was struggling in vain. A small boy was no match to the cruel man that was holding him now that he lifted the immobillis charm. Draco wished he could do anything for his friend but he knew his father far too well, from those moments when his mother wasn't there to protect him._

_Lucius laughed his cold laugh as he put the rusty handcuffs on the boy's wrists and they magically adjusted to his thin wrists. He bent over and whispered something to the boy that made him stop his struggling for a little while before he started snarlinf and fighting with even more vigour._

_" You silly boy! Nothing can save you now!" He spat with as much venom as Draco has ever heard him use._

_Growling and more noises came from Felix as Draco sliently struggled despite knowing that it was pointless. Before Draco knew it his father stepped back from Felix and aimed his wand at him once again._

_" _Crucio_!" _

_Draco knew this spell, he felt it before. Beatings weren't the only things that he endured from his father. He wished that he could take it for felix now. Just this once._

_Screaming filled the room, partially surprising Draco because Felix was always silent. Draco didn't understand why his father would do this to his friend but he knew the cruel nature f his father and back then he wasn't nearly old enough to understand his motifs._

_The spell was lifted but his friend's whimpering didn't stop. Draco winced as his father turned sharply to him. He came closer to his son with an inhumane look on his face. It was his facial expression that scared Draco beyond any torture. His father didn't seem human. _

_He crossed the dungeon with a few long strides and crouched in front of his son. _

_" Well? Are you happy? It is your doing!" Draco fought the tears back, partially because he knew it would satisfy his father, but his urge to believe his father was stronger making him question why would he hurt Felix._

_Suddenly his father extended his hand and slapped Draco across his pale cheeks, making them colour with anger and hurt.Sudden tears of surprise runnign out of his pale grey eyes. Lucius sneered at him._

_" You are a good.for nothing coward. It seves you right. You will get to watch the whole show, maybe then you will stop the silly non-sense called 'love' " He spat the last word with such disgust which Draco would never understand._

_Lucius's back was turned to him once again and more screams filled the room, the echo bouncing off the damp blood-stained walls._

_Draco knew he had to do something. Anything. He stared at his father's wand desperately wishing that it would disappear. Suddenly the cries stopped, the thickness of magic around disappearing, Draco looked at his father who was staring at his empty wand hand with a confusion. _

_Draco laughed aloud, the sound escaping him before he could stop it. He managed to vanish his father's wand. It was his first accidental magic. Something his mother had been talking about for as long as he could remember. _

_Lucius' head whipped around and then his hand was on Draco's throat, choking him as he was pushed againt the wall. Then his father spotted his wand across the room between his various tools of torture._

_Once he retrieved it a quick _cruicio _shot needles throughout Draco's eight-year old body, before the wand took its aim on Felix._

_Before Draco fully recovered a green light filled the room. It was over. No more Felix._

_Lucius waved his wand, undoing Draco's handcuffs before turning to limp little body of his son'd only friend. One wave of lucius's wand and the dead body fell with a dull thud. Father looked at his son not expecting his steely expression._

_After Lucius's initial surprisew he smilrked cruelly and before exiting the dungeon sneered his parting words:_

_" When I come back I expect the filth in this room to be gone." _

_Draco knew that he didn't mean the dirt and blood splattered around the room. He was talking about his friend. _

_After he dug a hole in the forest and burried his friend, Draco left forever. He could never come back here. His whispered sorry wouldn't bring Felix back. It was all his fault. Like Lucius said._

The sixteen-year old Draco opened his eyes and wiped his tear-stained cheeks. It was his most painful memory that he would forever feel guitly about. This was the first time in those eight years that hedeliberately thought back to that moment. Yes, he had nightmares but he pushed the memory from his mind and stopped his rebelion gainst his father. He actedevery bit like Lucus not to please him but to protect the last person he cared about. His mother.

This one memory lead Draco to hiding his memories, and true feelings. this was the reason for why he was that way in his past six years at Hogwarts. He only had one real friend when he went to school. Blaise Zabini.

The truth was that noone except for the two of them knew about their close friendship. That way Blaise would be safe. It wasn't till now that Draco realized the main motif behind his friend's brutal murder by his own father.

One, Draco never realized that Felix was a werewolf. He was a muggle boy- a 'mudblood' at best, who must have been bitten and left in the forest. He was left there to die, to be killed by some vicious beast or to die of hunger. Of course Draco knew that his father must have enjoyed it. Not only because he was a cruel Death Eater but also he knew how to mark Draco forever. Mark him mentally, in a way that Narcissa wouldn't realize. Bless her soul. Merlin knows that she tried.

Hemione has successfully managed to steal into the desserted boys dormitory and succesfully locate Harry's two most prized possesions- the invisible cloak and the Marauder's Map. When she pulled the objects out of is trunk she bit her lip and hesitated for a split second before swallowing her slith twinge of guilt and replacing it by the challenge.

Before she knew it she was out of the portait hole on the way to the Ravenclaw Tower. She was thankful for the ingeniality of James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin (not really giving much credit to Peter Petigrew thanks to her intense dislike towards the rat-man). The map that she once disapproved of was now her only way. Sometimes even the person who always (tried to) follow the rules had to appreciate someone's mischiev and have their own inner 'marauder' come out.

This one time her rule-breaking wasn't a question of life and death as usualy when she supported Harry in his 'bending' of the rules.This one time she didi it for herself... and Draco... maybe. That was only if he accepted her appology that she knew that she owed him a big time...

Snapping out of her thoughts she found herself in front of a portrait... Now how to get it to open... She looked down at the map and saw something similar to when you got to the statue of the one eyed witch... The password was appearing in a tiny speech bubble next to Hermione. But surely that couldn't be right, could it?

Before she had the chance to try it out a couple of snogging ravenclaws rounded the corner and reached the portrait. The shaggy-haired boy said the password, confirming it to Hermione. The map was bloody amazing.

Hermione squeezed after the pair into the dormitory. It was amazing, all the books making her wish that she was sorted into Ravenclaw... Tearing herself away from the interesting titles Hermione went towards what she assumed was boys dormitory, past the couple sitting on the couch.

As expected, the dormitory with 'Sixth Years' was right at the top much like Harry and Ron's. Today Hermione's done more excercise than in the last few months...

Hermione opened the door and looked around to find all he beds empty, except for one which had the curtains drawn. That had to be Draco's.

She slowly made her way towards it unceratinly, cursing her gryffindor bravery that seemed to have stayed outside the door. Her hand slowly felt for the fabric of the curtain. Once her fingers have closed around it, they were attached and the oly possible thing that she could do is pull.

The curtain opened to reveal a surprised looking Draco. His face was slightly red from crying and tears were still glistening on his face. _I have done this. _Hermione thought sadly. She looked at Draco, surprised to see him looking straight through her. His wand was drawn and he was listening to any sounds. Finally Hermione realized why he was behaving oddly.

She pulled off her invisibility cloak to surprise Draco even more. She gave him a small smile which he returned.

"Hi." Hermione Granger the smartest witch of her age couldn't think of anything more intelligent to say.

"Hi" Draco's reply was as simple as hers.

It was the look in his eyes that spoke volumes to her. To him it was the fact that she came. It would be all good now...

_

* * *

A.N. Hope you liked it, I'm tired and off to bed and I hope I'll have some nice big reviews soon. lol, xoxo julie. oh and i wont be updating for about two weeks after xmas cause im gong away for a holiday but there should be more by second week in Jan, okays, i hope for another chappie before my break tho, if not then merry xmas and the bestest new year!!!_

Final Word count: 2305


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter twenty-two: Draco's confession**

* * *

Disclaimer: Not mine.

_A.N. I've had this chappie unfinished for quite a while so today I made myself sit at the comp to finally finish it and post it... Hope you like it...- I'm finally moving on witht eh story.. so we are finally a small step closer tothe end... (mind there is few kilometres to go but least its a step in the right direction...)_

* * *

None of the other students at the ball noticed Hermione's or Draco's absence, not even Harry or Ron whom were both too busy snogging their date somewhere in a dark secluded corner. No one noticed that she never made it to the Gryffindor tower. It was as if the world did not care that the usually ''goody-two-shoes'' brunette wasn't in her bed (meaning that she was in another bed!) that night. they all had their own business to mind.. In the morning if the nosy dorm-mates un-drew her curtains around her four poster bed, they would find it perfectly made like every morning and find her sitting at the breakfast like every other morning.

And of course no one other than Hermione herself and another student would know what _really _happened, and where she was...

---

Hermione really was at the breakfast, one of the first students there like every morning. Everything seemed perfectly normal- she even had a book with her. The only thing that was different was that her hair was still made much like the night before and you could see the hints of make up on her face. Oh and there was another thing.

She was sitting at the ravenclaw table next to the 'new' brown-haired boy. Her book was in front of her as usually and she was chewing on a piece of toast while having a nice easy conversation with him. She really was good at multi-tasking.

''Why, Good Morning Hermione. Morning Dag.''

Luna smiled and nodded at the pair before taking her seat opposite them. She seemed to be the only person who didn't seem surprised that the Gryffindor was sitting there. Maybe it was that she always looked surprised so now it was just a 'normal' look. Or perhaps there was a third student that knew something that everyone else had no clue about...

''Hi Luna! How are you?'' Hermione beamed at the blonde opposite her before taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

''Oh, I'm okay...'' Luna answered absently as she pulled out a _Quibbler_ out of her pocket and unrolled and opened it on the back page.

Soon, to the surprise of everyone that was already at the breakfast, the trio was joined by Harry and Ron, who sat next to Luna and gave her hug and kiss on cheek, before blushing under Hermione's piercing (neverrtheless amused) gaze. Harry noticed and giggled.

Hermione shot him a bewildered look before laughing at the fact that Harry actually _giggled!_ Draco who was sitting across the table from him raised an eyebrow at him before giving him a grin as he turned toward Hermione to silently comunicate with her.

Few minutes later Ginny sat down next to Harry, ignoring the Ravenclaws' stares and Slytherins' (whose table was next to Ravenclaw) glares and growls about 'bloody Gryffindor invasion'.

When the group was almost finished with their breakfast Hermione cleared her throat loudly getting their attention focused on her.

''Uhh, hey you guys, Dra-gen and I would like to talk to you for a bit, you reckon we could meet down by the Lake in about half an hour?''

Ron and Harry exchanged a look but did not say anything just nodded.

---

Half an hour later the group, made their way down to the lake and sat down by the tree (incidentaly the one that Harry saw in Snape's Memory, he noted) waiting for 'Mione and Dagen to start talking.

There was a moment of silence when Harry and Ginny tried to tell themselves that it was nothing serious, Ron just sat staring at Dagen and Luna- as per usual examined the oddly shaped clouds, measuring them with squinty eyes, her lips moving soundlessly as she doubtlessly thought of some dung that her father printed in the _Squibbler_.

When he felt ready Draco cleared his throat, startling Hermione, who shot him a concerned look at which he gave her a small smile before catching everyone's eye.

" Um, so I bet you all want to know why we-I asked you to come here and you Harry-" He looked at the Boy-Who-Lived, "and Ginny-" He nodded at the redhead. " Are surely wondering if it's something serious, perhaps to do with Lord Voldemort..." Hate, identical to that of Harry's flashed in his eyes briefly before he glanced at Hermione- his eyes imediately softening.

"The truth is that what I am about to tell you... well, it is serious, it has something to do with Voldemort and it will most likely make you hate me." He gave a hollow, humourless laugh before continuing. "Or more like just make you go back to the way it was _before._" Harry's frown was becoming more and more pronounced as he listened to the boy before him. He did not like it one bit.

" Now I hope you liked my introductory speech... and I'll get to the point, shall I?" Ron grinned at him slightly before Harry's look wiped the smile off. "Okay... I guess I'll go to the start and tell you the way I told Hermione... True that way didn't work too well.. but it's the truth. Though I'd like to ask for no interuptions while I tell my story. Even If you don't believe me, please give me the respect and benefit of hearing me out. I should hope there will be time to ask questions afterwards." Then he went to tell his story.

While he was talking, Hermione felt more and more proud of him. She liked the way he was handling his situation.. The truth was that she did push him slightly, argumenting that they were his friends too. They would have to know eventually... Especially if he wanted their help in finding the murderer of his mother. Hermione watched him, and without listening to his words she understood him. She knew she wanted to be close to him for the rest of the time.. If only as a friend.. though preferably as a lover, a partner. Though she knew that it was her decision that they weren't dating anymore. If what they had before really was 'dating'. They went flying together once, and they went to the ball.. after which she unceremoniously dumped him. She loved him. She knew she still does but now isn't the time.

She was suddenly ripped out of her reverie by a sound of nasty crack and a dull thud. - Draco was lying on the ground with bloody nose and towering above him was- Harry! In all those years she would have believed it would be Ron who will hit Draco next (of course it was her who had to do it first) but now she turned to see that the remaining three teenagers were till sitting on the ground. Ron's lips were thin but he was nodding slightly, Luna looking like a cat who just ate the canary and Ginny holding her head in her hands, her long red hair pooling around. - None of them seemed aware of the fact that Harry just hooked Draco in the face.

Hermione turned again and was even more bewildered to see Harry offering Draco his hand, and pulling him up. Then the Chosen-One slapped Draco's shoulder and gave him a brief manly hug before letting go and saying:

"Now were on the same boat mate." That was the sentence that stuck in Hermione's head. When she heard it that day she knew that before the war was over, she would hear it so many times it will make her want to scream and ruin things.

Draco wiped his nose on his sleeve and smiled at Harry and the others, who were now standing around them smiling and patting both Harry and Draco's shoulders.

" You know, Draco, I've always wanted to hit you.. When Hermione did in third year I loved it but I wanted to do it myself, and now... once again it was someone else... Now I'm truly jealous of Harry... though I suppose there won't be any reason to hit you...though if there is I'll be waiting." Ron's good-naturedness was showing through.. so even though he was really threatening Draco...while grinning broadly. Hermione's eyes started watering. She loved these people. What would she do without them. They became her friends when she was alone.. and stuck by since. _Now is not the time to get emtional! _She scolded herself.

" I knew there was someting fishy 'bout you! Especially when you got that muggle letter..." Luna smiled her brilliant smile that showed everytime she did something great and tried to hide her delight about it.

" Hey what letter! There is still something you didn't tell us?" Ron folded his arms across his chest and put on his sulking face.

"Sorry, Ronny-ickins but I'm not gonna share my private letters from my secret girlfriends with you." And then he added in stage whister " Least not in in front of Potty here." Ron snickered for a split second before the palm of Harry's hand connected with the back of his head.

"Oi!" Ron frowned at scowling Harry who suggestively started pulling up his sleeves while looking straight in Draco's eye. "C'mon you secret agent. Out with it"

"Oh fine! Since you ask so nicely." Draco made an overly long face, making it obvious what a bother it was...

" It was from my muggle friends that I made when I was at the orphanage in summer."

"You had to go to an orphanage? With your family gold and all?" This time it was Ginny who spoke.. for the first time..

" Yeah... I didn't want to but I found it's actually waaaay better than home ever was... Unless Father was away on 'business'. Maybe it's just this one but orphanages aren't that bad... It's almost like a real big family... True you have to kinda earn your living- like helping in the kitchen-" Draco smiled when he remembered the friendly cooks that taught him about muggle 'art of food' "and most people share rooms but I kinda had some money to 'sponsor' the place. So I could keep Eliot and have my room so I wouldn't have to hide all my magical stuff... And we had pretty good freedom- if we sneaked out that is...Really Harry you'd be way better off there than with your aunt..."

When he was talking he didn't realise that five out of the five people were staring at him with eyes big like saucers- this pretty much erased ANY doubt they had.

"Okay. That's weird. You in orphanage... In muggle orphanage... Cooking!" Harry looked at him funny.

" Hey I happen to like cooking."

Hermione just stood there smiling though slihgtly bewildered... she was still wondering why none of them seemed to notice her standing there... Though it was only right for Draco to be the centre of attention or a bit..

"Well you should come and stay at the Burrow sometimes and maybe you can help mum cook." Ron snorted at how ridiculous the sentece he just ssaid sounded.

" Yeah... I'd love that.. Er, sorry bout you know- saying stuff bout your mum before..." Again, appologising.. well he did say stuff.. few years ago...

"Speaking of food.. It's almost time for lunch... So how about going inside to have some..." Luna's dreamy voice broke into the conversation between the boys.

"Great idea. I'm starving" _Of course you are. Your name wouldn't be Ron if you weren't hungry._ Hermione's mind was running a constant commentary.

In a surprisingly fast time everyone was on their way, leaving Hermione behind.

"Oi!!"

Before she could stop herself, Hermione had her wand out and the biggest partial freezing charm she's ever seen was cast.

All five of her friends were standing **frozen** on the spot. She ran up to them, standing in front of them she made sure that they could hear her.

"Okay it's one thing,not including me in the converstaion, but actually leave me behind is rotten. So I'd appreciate some aknowledgement."

_'Finite Incantatem'_

Draco unfroze, and looked at her funny.

"How did you do that?"

_'Finite Incantatem'_

"Do what?"

"Managed to cast such a strong Freezing Charm?" Harry's voice supplied.

_'Finite Incantatem'_

" Well you have to use five separate 'finite incantatem's but you managed to freeze us all at one" Ginny looked searchingly at Hermione.

_'Finite Incantatem'_

" I read about it once, some really really powerful wizards were able to do things like that." Luna's dreamy voice didn't sound so dreamy anymore.

_'Finite Incantatem'_

"Seriously 'Mione that's jsut freaky,"

"Oh please Ronald! Just give me all a break! Lets just have some lunch, shall we?"

The lot nodded, but exchanged some serious looks before following the brunette towards the castle.

_

* * *

A.N. End of chapter. Yay. Im tired.. Il update eventually.. though im really busy with school and all.. Ill try.. but im not making promises,, though i no this story is taking forever.. I wil definitely finish it! i jsut dont know when.. so bear with me.. and review... good reviews always make me find some time to answer and update as soon as possible. cheers.. all the love... jul;z_


	24. Hem Hem

**Chapter Twenty-three: Hem Hem**

Disclaimer: I'm sick of disclaimers but that doesn't change the fact that I do not own anything what-so-ever... extept for the stuff that I make up.. You know... a house elf now and then, an entire building of orphans... poor dears... anyways.._

* * *

_

* * *

As the weeks went by the Golden Trio (plus Luna and Ginny) was not really a trio anymore- times it by two and you're closer. Although at start Harry was rather removed and suspicious of Draco/Dagen, he soon got over his unfriendly feelings and the former blond was accepted much more warmly than in past...Of course a great many things have changed... Draco was an orphan, no longer a snotty Slytherin. ("Now he is a snotty Ravenclaw" Harry joked, laughing until Ginny smacked the back of his head) He has changed and that was important.

Since he was proven trustworthy (by a series of embarrassing interrogations lead by Ron and Harry) he was let in on the former Trio's plans, quests and adventures. He was now part of the inner Harry Potter support circle, even joining the D.A. meetings with the other (outer circle) Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. He was alwayst there to help whenever any information surfaced. He unlike Harry and Ron wasn't intimidated by the endless shelves of Hogwarts Library.

Of course after helping them... There was something Draco wanted in return. No, not in a Slytherin sort of way... But in a friendly manner. He wanted help from those he trusted. But to get this sort of help, he needed to tell the entire truth about it and now was the time.

---

It was another Friday evening when everyone was tired after a harsh week when the four Gryffindors and two Ravenclaws met, as usually in the Room of Requirement to relax, work on their piles and piles of homework and mainly just to spend some time together.

The room was a spacious chamber transfigured into a cross between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw common room, to make everyone feel at home. When Draco entered he spied Hermione, as always, sitting cross-legged on the pushy armchair next to the hearth with a heavy book in her lap. Ron and Harry were playing a game of wizards chess on the ground beside her while Luna and Ginny watched them while whispering to each other and giggling every now and then.

Draco was greeted by a hug from Hermione who abandoned her book to greet him. She knew what he was about to say. They have talked about it the night before and much like the first time she has assured him that it is the right thing and that she will be there for him.

When they broke away, Draco looked around the room meaningfully and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Ahem."

Noone looked up as they seemed to be too deeply immersed in whatever activity they were part-taking.

"_Hem hem." _in an instant Harry was up with his wand out, looking around the room with a wild look on his face.

"Potter you moron it's just me." Suddenly the wand was aimed at Draco's throat, Harry's pupils dilated and unfocused.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Draco and turned to Harry.

"Harry calm down. Umbridge is rotting away- um- Merlin knows where after her latest werewolf stunt."

Despite the calming tone she used Harry was still seemingly in some sort of trance. She closed her fingers around his trying to loosen his hold and take his wand. No such luck. Now it was aimed at Hermione. Draco rubbed the mark that the wooden point left in his throat and lunged at the boy who lived.

_"Stupefy!"_

With a jet of red light which alarmed everyone else Draco's body hit the ground.

"This isn't funny Harry, stop it!" Hermione gasped with tears streaming down her face. Not because the wand was currently jabbed into the skin on her neck but because her best friend has gone all queer and stupefied her boyfriend and now was threatening her without even knowing it!

Ron came behind him and pulled him away from Hermione. Harry did not struggle but simply let himself be dragged away like a statue. Then he stood in the same manner except with the gap of few feet between them. Ron also foolishly attempted to take away his wand and ended up being frozen in a place. Hermione shook her head at Ginny and Luna to stay put while she slowly snaked her hand towards her pocket.

_Dang!_ Hermione felt around her empty pocket. It must have slipped out when she was sitting down. She pulled her hand out with a sudden jerk which acted was like pulling the trigger. Suddenly a jet of blue light (of some non-verbal spell she did not recognise) flew out of Harry's wand.

Hermione braced herself for the unknown impact which never came. Slowly the brunette cracked an eye open to spy Harry lying on the floor looking much like a statue. Petrified. In a similar manner to her in the second year...

Draco stirred before sitting up slowly. His muscles were tender from the impact when he hit the floor.

Everything seemed like in a dream. Ginny and Luna staring at Hermione in a similar odd way they did that time she froze them.. Draco moving like an old man, Ron still out cold. Chess pieces scattered around the room cursing loudly. The Boy Who Lived lying on the floor petrified and amidst the chaos a muggle born witch who has just performed some impressive wandless magic.

It was like a scene from a bad muggle science-fiction movie.

_

* * *

_

_All this and more answered within two weeks from now.. Next issue of pure insanity in form of a God-sent chapter from Julie.. Just bear with me.. be patient and be rewarded...lol yeah. and review.. then you will be rewarded.. hope you like it.. not much plot.. bit of action blah blah blah_


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Note**

Disclaimer: Not mine... Blah blah blah blah...

_A.N. Here I am- I've just posted the note that said I'll start writing after my last (music) exam on Tuesday (it's Sunday) I couldn't help it... It's not like I'm studying anyways- in fact I was reading Twilight (i highly recommend- the three (more to come) twilight series books have their special place with my HP series (VERY special place) so just read them.. vampire romance..all you need to know)_

_I haven't written anything in ages because this year was nuts! and well I was preoccupied didn't have time yada yadda... or simply couldn't be bothered... and after Deathly Hallows came out I considered leaving the world of fanfiction (not really I still read some delightful stories (I love Punkindoodle's stories... genius- also highly recommend) but by leaving I meant retiring- myself... But the truth is that I have promised that I would finish the stories.. and it is not only my duty to do so but also I need to make myself finish things (that I DIDN'T do with my physics exam...) I know I'm ranting but I need to let you know things because I got a bit rusty over the time when I didn't write and I'm getting back to it in this way... besides I owe you an explanation (even if you probably skip this extremely long and boring A.N. but anyways... moving on- I've decided to update this story first- although B.O. (Being Observed- _not_Body Odour) is much more popular.. this is my first long fanfic... and i need to stick to it... so here it goes.._

* * *

After asking great many questions about the incident and such, Dumbledore finally waved them on their way in a kind manner, stopping Hermione before she left. 

"Miss Granger is there anything you would like to say that hasn't been mentioned yet?" He inquired her gently. He knew he had to be patient for it wasn't the first time that one of his students, brighter than the others seemed to always be around odd incidents. Of course he didn't suspect her to be the cause... But he needed to know.

"No, sir." She'd looked up at him meeting his blue eyes void of the usual twinkle before making a split second decision.

"Well actually yes, sir." She stared at him, studying his face before she continued..

"I can do wandless magic."

He looked at her evenly before sighing softly and nodding to himself.

"Yes. Yes, I had the notion of something of this sort." His facial expression changed slightly to a mask of ancient sadness.

This surprised her. She knew he knew almost everything but Hermione wouldn't expect him to realize it so easily. There was something else he knew though.

"Professor?"

He looked up from examining gnarly old hands and pierced her with his gaze, she realized that he was using Legillimency. She knew enough to only let him see his question. She'd blocked out everything she knew she wasn't meant to know or have seen.

"Yes Miss Granger. I do know more. But perhaps this is not the time."

"On the contrary sir, I believe this is the perfect time." She surprised herself by so openly speaking to her Headmaster. He seemed slightly taken aback and Hermione took advantage of that.

"Sir, do you remember last year when Harry threw all the tantrums, about being kept in the dark and being left out of things?" She gave him a hard stare.

"He had a point you know. He was completely right. We are more involved than any sixteen-year-olds should be. And not by our own interference either. I was foolish when I did not believe in prophecies and such. Fate is very much part of our lives. I know that each and every one of the people that were in this room few minutes ago have their own part in the battle. And I know that you know about it. You know more... Yet you try to hide it from us. You should have learned from last year when Sirius died. It is better to 'corrupt our youthful innocence' by knowledge then let our dreams and lives be destroyed by the blows that should await us if we are unprepared. Surely you must understand. Why keep things from us?"

Hermione stopped to study his expression after her speech. It was not like her at all to say such things but she knew that it was the truth.

Dumbledore took off his half-moon spectacles and pinched the bridge of his crooked nose. He exhaled painfully before putting his glasses back on. After joining his hands he finally lifted his head up and peered at her over his glasses at last. The expression in his eyes could only be described as... Resigned.

"Hermione..."

She lifted her eyebrow in a manner that suggested her spending too much time around Draco before he continued.

"I believe you are right. Partly. You need to know things, and although I was reluctant to tell you I think that this is finally the proof. You have figured it out for yourself... It all starts with a legend which is so old it is not even in the Hogwarts: A History**."**

Hermione was confused. What did a legend have to do with Harry being petrified and her being able to do wandless magic?

" This legend supposedly goes back to time just after the last Hogwarts founder (Helga Hufflepuff) has passed away. According to it, every few centuries, a wizard or a witch is born with powers far stronger than those of their peers. It is not always the same power- some even seem far fetched- according to a legend there was a child that was born with extensive animagus abilities- VERY in touch with his wild side- apparently he could morph into over twenty different animals. There is a story of a girl that had such strong elemental magic that she could control her surroundings- especially the wind, fire and water although earth was one that she could not grasp. Also there was a student with regenerative powers, his abilities were quite similar to how Phoenix is reborn, he would burst into flames, although instead of becoming a child again he would simply be the way he was before, therefore he could age normally. Every one of these 'gifted' children had a different power."

Hermione stared at the old man with her mouth open. She almost understood what he was getting at... Almost.

"You are one of them Hermione. These people are born for a reason. They are to be the protectors of Hogwarts and the Good Side for the time being."

"For the time being?" Her brow furrowed in confusion.

"They do not live forever." He stated simply, shocking Hermione.

"You mean I'm some sort of sacrificial lamb and I have no right for a life I chose?" She was getting slightly angry... Just a little.

"Of course you do. Although with a great power comes a great responsibility. As you said Fate is not to be ignored as it will catch up with you sooner or later. What is meant to be will be. Your power like the other ones, are not completely new sort of magic, as you surely know, there are animagi and wizards more skilled with their elemental power and some can do simple magic wandlessly- not in the way child does accidental magic, but a spell which they wanted to use. But all is limited. Farthest an ordinary person can train themselves to exercise wandless magic is bellow what a Second-year student can perform. For ordinary wizard it is possible to become an animagi but it is limited to one animal- which is already set for them. As you can see these powers are limited for us 'mere mortals'." He chuckled before continuing.

"For you, your gift gives endless power. You can perform any magic wandlessly. If you wished you could do spells as complex as Fidelius charm without use of a wand. For you it is all in your mind. Of course I would recommend you hide your talent from any outsider. Your friends knowing is too many people already but so far they seem trustworthy."

The old Professor seemed more than pleased that he managed to tell her without a yelling match. He did not expect her to take it so calmly. Perhaps he underestimated her. He did not feel the need to tell her about the 'gifted' that went to the Dark Side as that would only give her an unnecessary possibility to think about. Temptation is something he knew to lead to actions that were often regretted.

Hermione has not spoken for a while and it was evident that she was getting used to the idea of being 'special' and having no real choice whether or not she wanted to involve herself like that (of course she'd involve herself.. But still.. she WOULD like a choice) It was daunting that all this information has been sprung on her, and with it more responsibility. She did not expect Dumbledore to tell her all this. She thought he was going to act coy and tell her that it is not the right time or something along the lines.

She stood up and turned to leave wordlessly. She was stopped by him clearing his throat softly.

"One more thing..." She paused in her tracks and turned back to him.

"I know you know Dagen's true identity and that sooner or later the two (or more) of you will hunt for his parents murderers. There is some information that I do have which would perhaps help."

With that he stood and moved over to one of the portraits hanging behind his desk. The burly red-haired former Headmaster swung around to reveal a vault. Dumbledore moved, obscuring her view for a short time, while she heard clicking noise and snap, before he turned around revealing the vault locked once more, before the portrait covered the wall once again. In his hands was a small chest with number of locks. He walked briskly to Hermione and handed it to her.

The chest was extremely light but she instinctively knew that it hid something huge. Whether literally or figuratively she could not tell. She examined it closely, noticing the locks had odd key holes which would not fit any normal key. Her eyes bulged slightly when she noticed the sign on top of it. She knew it, it was so very familiar, yet she could not place where exactly had she seen it.

"I believe you and Draco will figure it out. It has been found with their parents. I think that it is the only clue that will still be useful at this point, if the two of you should feel the need to leave Hogwarts for any reason, see me and something can be arranged, but make _sure_ that the two of you _stay together _if you are to leave." He said that in a way that made her wonder if he knew more than he was telling her. Perhaps he already figured it out?

He saw the questions in her mind and he smiled in a sad but slightly amused manner.

"I can see how you've stopped trusting me completely Hermione, but you must believe me. Everything is for a reason and by telling you what I have today I have already gone much too far. I do not know anything about this chest. It is Draco's secret to figure out and it would not be right for me to be nosing around in his personal affairs."

Hermione nodded slightly and her respect for her Headmaster which has suffered today so much has risen by couple of notches again. Then she thanked him in the 'old Hermione' manner before finally leaving.

It was a relief to be descending the circular staircase once again. She felt exhausted and she wanted to see Harry and Draco. The former out of worry about her best friend, he was petrified after all, and the latter because.. well not only did she miss him, but also there was this weighty matter that was to be discussed. While still in the safety behind the gargoyle, Hermione tried her wandless magic by using a disillusionment charm on the chest. It worked perfectly. _Hm, impressive._ She thought to herself. Then she let go of it (not to look suspicious carrying an invisible object) and levitated it in front of her with her mind.

"Hermione, I don't know what to think. This seems so far fetched." Draco's voice sounded painfully genuine.

"So how do you explain my ability of doing wandless magic? You're not trying to tell me that you can do complex magic wandlessly?" She snapped at him, annoyed that he seemed to find Dumbledore's story less than credible.

"I'm not saying that.. But that legend... There is no record of it what-so-ever. Do you not think that I would have heard of it?" He tried to say that most children in magical world knew all the stories and the non-written ones were passed down generations through bedtime stories orally.

"Are you saying that you as a _pureblood_ know better?" Her tone was cutting. This was not like the mild Hermione he knew. This girl was just as passionate but slightly more vicious.

"No. That is not what I was implying, I meant that every kid that grows up in our world knows stories just like every kid in muggle world knows stories about Little Red Riding Hood, and Seven Dwarfs and Snow-white and so on..." He looked at her pleadingly, surprised to find her beaming at him.

"You know muggle stories?" She laughed in delight.

"Yeah, Mum thought I should be more open-minded and she secretly smuggled me books from muggle bookstores." He smiled at her gently.

"I really don't know about that legend 'Mione. I want to believe it... Although.. Not really... Secret guardian? It sounds pretty dangerous. Things only need guardians if there is dangerous people trying to take advantage or something..."

She sighed.

"There is one more thing." She concentrated for a second before a small chest seemingly appeared out of thin air.

"Wha-?" Draco's grey eyes bulged at the sight.

Hermione snatched it out of the thin air and handed it to him.

"Hermione where the bloody hell did you get this?" He almost shrieked

"Er, Dumbledore gave it to me cause he thought... Well he suspected we are going to go after your parents' killer and he said it was a clue."

He stared at her incredulously before he reached under his t-shirt and pulled out a necklace-pendant. It was a key... An odd key...

"You have a key?"

"Course I do... But the other six keys are... Well... all over the place." He placed the key in the rightful lock and turned three times.

The chest sprung open revealing a shallow inside of the chest. There was a yellow scroll of parchment with Draco's name on it. Draco pulled it out and unrolled it to reveal a tidy calligraphy which Hermione did not recognize, but Draco knew absolutely surely. It was his mothers writing. Another bizarre thing he saw was the date: 4 December, 1990. It was the dated to the day when he was born. Air whooshed in and out of his lungs before everything went black.

_A.N. I've hopefully moved the story on a little... It will be a little bit more action from now on... :D I hope you enjoyed it and please review to let me know that you haven't died and that you are still with me! xoxo julz_

_ wow it's about 2663 words :D  
_


End file.
